Alive With You
by maria190
Summary: HEY GYUS HERE I AM.ONE MORE ALTERNATIVE ENDING FOR ME BEFORE YOU. THE STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 26 IN WHICH WILL ASKS LOU TO CALL HIS PARENTS INSIDE THE ROOM IN SWITZERLAND.LETS SEE HOW THINGS WERE IN THAT ROOM AND WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED. I STRONGLY BELIEVE THEY HAVE TO BE TOGETHER. I STILL HOPE FOR A THIRD BOOK OR A MOVIE SEQUEL IN WHICH WILL IS BACK ALIVE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 27**

And so I've called Will's parents as he asked me to. I was by his side just holding his hand. Just looking at him with all the love and sadness in the world. We were all standing there, watching this handsome, kind-hearted, great man -my man-as he was ready to take the lethal combination that would end his life. I wasn't sure if that was just a nightmare. I was actually going to say goodbye to the man I love. To the man that changed my life.

I saw two men coming into the room. I couldn't feel more hate and despise as I felt for those two men. They were going to take Will away from me. Away from his parents. From all the people that love him. I didn't understand when it happened, but my chest was aching, I burst into tears and I passed out eventually.

I woke up fifteen minutes later, alone with Will in that room. He had asked a few minutes more with me before they would give him the lethal combination. I hugged him tight. And then it came out of nowhere:

"Will I love you so much that I can't imagine a reason for me to live a life without you. The world is not a better place without Will Traynor. You make me feel alive. And I know I make you feel alive too."

I saw him looking at me so full of love and despair at the same time and then he told me: "Oh Clark if you could only imagine how much I love you. You are scored on my heart Clark. You were from the first day you walked in with your ridiculous clothes and your bad jokes and your complete inability to ever hide a single thing you felt. You changed my life so much and I love you. That's why I told Michael Lawler to set an account for me in your name. I'm giving you this not because I want you to feel indebted to me. I'm giving you this because there is not much that makes me happy anymore, but you do. Just live well Clark. Just live."

When he finished I kissed him full of tears and then I told him: "But the thing Will is that I do not want to live without you. You are my breath and I make you happy. You said so. So if it's not for you, then please live for me. You are my life. I don't want to live well. Because if you go, I will crumble Will Traynor."

"Oh Clark, I'm in pain, exhausted and I don't want to suffer by remembering my life before the accident. When I was healthy."

"But Will, you won't be suffering. You will have me. I will be with you all the way. Just please don't make the worst mistake for us both. Don't think of what you can't do physically. Think of your feelings about me."

"Clark, I wish I could. I really want to be with you, but I also know I'm not getting any better as you do. And I don't want you to stay trapped with me."

But don't you see it Will? I will be forever trapped and miserable if you go. You are a miracle to me. You are...the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. Your words. So hold on to that thought and liveeeeee."

Will's parents, Georgina and the two men were still outside...when the door opened:" I'm sorry sir but you have to tell us if you are sure you want this."

My hands were trembling as Will said: "Do come in".

They came in, his parents and Georgina behind them. Will looked at me and said: "Please think of me and smile. Do not cry. I do not want to think of you getting all maudlin. I know I will be happy where I'm going only if I can see that smile of yours. My beautiful Clark. My Clark"

I was holding his warm hands as his parents and Georgina came closer. We were all smiling at him and holding his hand. Then he told me:

"Tell me something good. Something last before I go"

Then something came into my mind as I was watching the two men waiting. So I told him:

"This life was nothing before you and the bumblebee tights you bought me. As for my life after you... well my life after you... won't exist. Because life is you...You are…my home. When we first met I asked you what do you normally do. And you answered that you don't do anything anymore. You sit. You just about exist. And then we fell in love and you were happy. You are happy with me. So I'm telling you this: If you go, then I will be the one that does nothing. I will just sit. I will just about exist."

I was hopeless but I loved him too much to quit. I suddenly heard him silently: "Damn it Clark, just damn it. How am I supposed to go if you're not ok?"

"How could I be ok Will with you dead? Just listen to yourself. Listen and remember your words: You are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. I am. So stay with me. You're not a burden to me Will. The life without you will be a burden. You're not a burden to any of us. We all love you deeply. You are a blessing and I cannot live without you. You said these six months were the best in your life. So just stay. Stay with me. If you love me don't let go"

One of the two men suddenly popped in: "Sir,are you sure you want to proceed?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Will just kept staring at me: "I..."

He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I am sorry Clark. I love you too much to put you up to this. Watching me die is hard but you will have a better life my love. You just don't know it"

"Will, l want to have a beautiful life with you. I want you to keep forcing me watching movies with subtitles and reading all these books I don't know nothing about. I was dead before I met you. I am alive for the past six months and I'm going to be dead and empty again if you go. You know we can make this work. Please don't leave me. This is a fate worse than death Will. For me to stay behind missing you all the time until my last breath. I love you"

"Sir, are we going to proceed?" One of the two men was wondering.

Then all of the sudden Will's mother popped in: "Please son, I know I haven't told you or expressed how much I love you. Your father, your sister, love you very much. I love you my beautiful, perfect boy. And we have got to admit that Louisa has changed you. She is the best thing that ever happened to you as you are the best thing for her"

"Am I too late?" It was Nathan

"What are you doing here Nate?" Will asked

"Well I caught up the last flight and I thought I was too late. Where do you think you're going Will? Lou the love of your life is here. Don't leave her. And if you go do you think I wouldn't say goodbye? It's up to you Will. What's going to happen? But come on mate. I'm begging you here. Louis your woman, your love and I am your friend. And your family... You don't get to decide about our lives too. You're in pain but medically speaking, I'm telling you...We can manage this. "

"Besides, I would love having you for dinner one more time. It's been a while!" I looked up and there they were. My mom and my dad.

"Oh my God " I said...

Nathan looked at Will and me: "Well I forgot to mention that I didn't come alone"

Will's eyes were full of tears and then my dad stepped in: "Will I can tell you this. I could see in that dinner on Lou's birthday how you two were looking at each other. I could see epic love in your eyes"

I popped in: "You only get one life Will. It's actually your duty to live it as fully as possible. So live with me. Our love is the one thing that can make our lives fulfilled"

And then it was Georgina who stepped in: "Listen brother. I know you always thought I hated you. But how could I? I love you. Please give me the chance to be the sister you deserve"

Mr. Traynor said: "Will give us all the chance to make you see that this wheelchair doesn't have to be your misery. We love you son. Lou loves you no matter what" His voice was trembling.

Will turned to me, his fingers in mine. "I am stupid. I told you I was in pain by remembering my life before the accident. But I realized I suffer more by remembering of how my life was before you. Me before you was just a man who was physically healthy. But after you, with you I am actually ALIVE. So Clark can you escort these two gentleman outside? I won't need their services after all."

"I will happily do it" my dad said.

"Come over here" Will said to me. And he kissed me so deeply in front of everyone. "You don't know how happy you made me Traynor" I told him smiling and he smiled back at me.

We were all hugging him and hugging at each other. We couldn't believe what just happened.

"Clark"...

"You are an impossible man Traynor"

"But you can't live without me"

"No I can't and I don't want to. Not ever"

"Neither do I Clark. I love you. I'll always will"

"Come on mate" Nathan said "Let's get you out of here"

We sat there for a minute before we go staring at each other full of happiness and love between us. And then he told me:

"Will you move in with me Clark to the annex?"

"You're stuck with me. So yes Will. Yes. I...LOVE YOUUU"

"I love you my bumble bee girl" We kissed again.

So we were all heading back to England, back to the annex away from this place. I am finally getting starting a happy life, a perfect life with Will!


	2. Chapter 2

Two months after Switzerland everything was different. Lou was now not just my carer, but also the person I was sharing a home with. Our home. I am alive because of her. My Lou. I realized I would have made the worst mistake in my life back in Switzerland. I didn't want to die. Not anymore. Not ever. Our days together are the best of my entire life. I am happy!

I was on my computer when I smelled something nice and when I entered the kitchen, there she was. My beautiful Clark setting a romantic dinner table with candles and flowers.

"Clark, what are you doing?" I said not being able to hide my happiness.

"Well, I wanted tonight to be special". She sat on my lap and told me: "I want to celebrate my life with you and I want to care of you as a woman takes care of her man."

"Well, in that case…" I kissed her on her neck. "What smells so good?"

"Pesto" she said and I laughed so loud. Pesto was the thing that made me laugh the first days she was my carer. She didn't know what pesto was.

"Pesto huh? With green gravy?"

"Do you remember that day Will? I made you laugh and I was so happy"

"That day Clark, was the day I figured out how important you are to me"

We were having our romantic dinner, chatting for hours, kissing each other and being grateful we had each other.

"Do you know something Clark? It's getting easier every day. You gave me that"

"Well Will Traynor I want to ask you something"

"Anything"

"I want us to be always, forever, together. I want you to promise me that"

"Do you know something Clark? I won't promise you. I will show it to you instead. I was supposed to give you this in a few days but I can't wait any longer"

So I told her to go to our room and bring a small box to me. Only Nathan knew about this and helped me choose the ring and hide it as well one day that Clark was visiting her parents. When she returned from our room she opened the box in front of me.

"So Louisa Clark, will you marry me? Will you share a life with me?"

"There is nothing I would want more in this world Traynor"

She placed the ring on her finger and that night we made love.

I didn't think I would enjoy making love that much. Not ever after my accident. But when she put her body on me…. I completely surrendered to her. We were kissing gently and then more and more passionately, before we move to bed. She helped me place my body and then she put her body on me. She took my clothes off as I was kissing her neck…and then she took her clothes off. A few seconds later I could feel me inside her, while she was kissing my chest. We had the ultimate pleasure and passion. I was a man making love to his soul mate. I was a man who could feel pleasure despite my condition.

The next morning I woke up just looking at her sleeping. I woke her up with my kisses.

"Morning you"

"Hey beautiful"

"So how was your night Traynor?"

"Well, I had the most amazing dinner with my fiancée"

"Your fiancée huh?"

We couldn't stop kissing and we made love again.

The following days were full of happiness, love and magic moments. We were extremely lucky because we have found what other people try so hard to find. True love.

"Hey you guys, now that you are engaged… does this mean we are looking for a new carer?" Nathan asked Clark and me all amused while we were doing our physio

"No Nathan I want to take care of Will. I can be both his carer and fiancée. Besides if you were going to bring a new carer we must be sure about the he word"

"Someone is jealous Will"

"No I am not Nathan. And what if I am?"

I looked at her and I was so happy she was jealous.

"Don't worry Clark. If we needed a carer I would make sure we would get a ninety year old man for me"

"Very funny. You are mocking me"

Nathan popped in suddenly all serious: "So I was thinking you have been through enough so…. why don't you just take your girl sir and just disappear for a day? I've got you covered medically speaking. Your tubes, your meds, everything"

"What do you say Clark?"

"I would go anywhere with you"

We didn't decide where to go. It didn't matter as long as we were together. This is what matters. We watched a funny movie with Nathan and as soon as he left, we went to bed.

"So where to tomorrow my love?"

"Does it matter Clark?"

"No, all that matters is that I'll be with you"

So the next morning we took the car and got lost having each other, just for a day, with no one around. Just two people forever, madly and deeply in love!


	3. Chapter 3

We were in the car for two hours and then we saw a small hotel right up next to the Botany Bay in Kent. Will and I knew we wanted to stop there. So we decided to book a room just for the day in case we wanted to rest.

"So what do you say Will?"

"I say that this day will be great Clark. Come here"

"What? Don't tell me"

"Yeap let's do all the crazy stuff"

"I am really glad you said that"

And I jumped on his lap and we were running with the wheelchair until we came into the hotel to book our room.

"You're crazy"

"Yes, Clark. I am with and for you forever"

"May I help you?" the receptionist popped in

"Yes" Will said "We would like a room for the day. For my fiancée and me"

We left our things and we decided to explore the area. We had a morning picnic on the beach and we were talking endless minutes. I could look at him forever. Kissing him forever.

"This is great Will. We should do it often"

"Yes we will. And you know what? We don't have to leave today Clark. I think we can stay here for the night. We have the room, I guess we can keep it one more day"

"But are you sure?"

"We'll be fine Clark. And anyway if we need anything we can always give Nathan a call to guide us medically. But everything we'll be just fine my love"

"Say that again"

"My love, my love, my love, my love…."

He kept calling me his love and kissing me all the time.

"Okay you…. I'll give Nathan a call to tell him that we're staying here for the night so that he'll come for your physio the day after tomorrow"

As soon as I hung up the phone, I noticed that he was staring at me smiling.

"What" I said smiling

"Nothing….I'm just thinking of how lucky I am"

"Well I am lucky too. I got more than I could ask for. You're a blessing to me. Will…."

"What is it Clark?"

"I have to tell you something"

"Go on, you can tell me anything. You know that"

"Well, a college asked to have an interview with me…before Switzerland…after we got back from our trip in Mauritius… Treena told me because she opened the letter the college sent me. I didn't want to go because all I could think was you. But I did go with heavy heart because of Treena"

"Oh God….and what happened Clark? What did they say?"

"Well they accepted me. They said I could do a foundation course which takes a year and then I can convert it. But I didn't do anything since then. I couldn't think of anything but you and Switzerland. But now that you are with me…"

"Now you are going to do this. You will go Louisa Clark. Do you hear me love? You won't leave your studies"

"No I won't. Because now I have you and I have joy and the mind to think about it. Enough joy to want to expand my potential. Because of you. With you. I want you to be proud of me."

"I am Clark. I couldn't be more proud. I was since the first day I looked into your eyes"

"When we get back I will contact Manchester. I can take e-classes and going there only for the exams at the end of the semester"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I won't be away from you. I don't want to"

"Neither do I. But I could wait for you. I could come with you…We can find a way"

"No Will….I want us together in our annex. I can be a college student and be with you at the same time. I will never leave you. We will live… do all the things that we can do….TOGETHER…"

"Come here…I love you my black and yellow stripes girl"

"And I love you….my husband to be" and we kissed passionately

We went back to the hotel to inform the reception that we wanted to stay over for the night. Then we had lunch and we went to our room, made love and fell asleep for a couple of hours. When we got up, we decided to go to a local beach party. We got ready and as we were ready to leave, Will said to me:

"Marry me tonight"

"What?"

"You heard me…I don't want to spend another second not being married to you"

I stood there smiling at him, with my eyes full of tears. The love of my life, Will Traynor, was there… all handsome….saying the most beautiful words I could ever hear.

"Yes, yes Will. Let's do this tonight. I want to be your wife tonight"

"Oh my love! Come here my Clark"

I sat on his lap and got lost in his kiss. We were about to become husband and wife. We started the day going on a daily trip and we will end it by joining our lives together! Forever!


	4. Chapter 4

So this happened. I asked Louisa to become my wife tonight. I didn't think about it. It just came right from the bottom of my heart.

"But where will we find a minister tonight?"

"Well I think that we can find one here Clark"

While we were having lunch at the hotel's restaurant today, Louisa might hadn't notice but there was a minister eating lunch just a few tables away from us. All we had to do was to ask the reception if the minister was still in the hotel. So when I told that to Clark she said:

"I'll go and ask right now"

I watched her running through the door like a little girl so full of joy because she was about to become my wife. That is how much she loves me. And then ten minutes later she returned.

"Will..."

"What happened Clark?"

And behind her it was the minister.

"Meet father Christopher. I explained to him while we were coming upstairs. I met him at the reception coincidentally and he has no problem to marry us tonight. "

"Well father thank you so much. I know this is unexpected as Louisa must explained to you but we don't want to wait another day. We love each other so much"

"I wouldn't be prouder my son than I am now. Knowing I am marrying two people so in love with each other."

"Thank you father" I said and moved my wheelchair close to Clark as she put her hand on my cheek looking at me with so much love in her eyes. The exact same way I was looking at her.

"But I am leaving tonight due to a family emergency and as you can both realize, if you want to get married tonight , you will have to hurry. You have three hours approximately. ''

We started preparing ourselves. Louisa and I would get married in the hotel's little chapel. Louisa would wear a beautiful white dress and me a white suit we had luckily with us. As for the rings... well we were going to use two simple rings we were already wearing. The minister would bless them as wedding rings after all. We didn't have the time to buy anything and we didn't had to. All that mattered was that we were getting married. Finally.

As we were getting dressed, Lou sat on my lap.

"Will, this is the best night of my life."

"Mine too Clark. Mine too. You have no idea"

"You are very handsome in that suit Will"

"You are so beautiful Clark"

"Are you ready Will? For us to become husband and wife?"

"There's nothing to be ready for. I was born to be your husband Clark. "

"And I was born to be your wife Will."

And then I kissed her deeply.

So the time came. We went to the chapel with the two hotel employees and the minister waiting for us. And suddenly I heard:

"Wait for us"

Nathan yelled along with Treena. And then Louisa looked at me.

"Well I thought that we must have with us two people that support us and are close to us and love us. So I called them three hours ago while I was going to ask the reception about father Christopher. Nathan should be your best man and Treena should be my bridesmaid."

"Oh Clark these two employees are very kind but Nathan and Treena are family"

"Hello Will I am Treena we never had the chance to meet but I know why my sister loves you so much. You are a great man and I am really glad that we are here today."

"Thank you Treena I am really glad to meet you as well and you will be my sister from now on"

Louisa was so moved and Nathan said: "And what about me?"

"Well you know how important you are to us. You are our brother" Louisa said and I added: "Come on brother you and Treena have to get us married"

And so the minister popped in: "Are we ready?"

"Yes father" we added.

"Well in that case let's begin. We are gathered here today to witness the holy union between William Traynor and Louisa Clark as they decided to become husband and wife. May I have the rings please?

And suddenly we watched Nathan and Treena giving the minister two wedding rings.

"Well" Nathan said quietly. " We figured you didn't have time to buy any rings so we got in time into a jewellery store and bought these for you. As a gift for this day."

"If you please be quiet" the minister said.

So we began with our vows:

"Clark, from the first second I saw you, I loved you so much that it hurt me. Because I didn't know I could enjoy an epic love like ours in my condition. But now I know I can because I have you. And I want to be with you forever. So with this ring I promise you will always have me to love you, cherish you, honour you for the rest of our lives. I love you, I always have and I'll always will"

"Will I don't know how I was able to live before you. Before you my life was incomplete. Me before you...was nothing. You gave me joy, meaning and with this ring William Traynor I promise that you will always have me to love you, adore you, cherish you eternally. I love you Will now and forever."

"Do you William Traynor take Louisa Clark as your wife, promise to love her, honour her and cherish her in good and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live ? "

"Of course I do"

"And do you Louisa Clark take William Traynor as your husband , promise to love him, honour him and cherish him in good and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? "

"I certainly do"

"Well then, by the power I was given by Lord, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride"

And so I did. Clark sat on my lap and we kissed so deeply. Then Nathan and Treena were hugging us and congratulating us. This was the best trip we could ever have.

"So William Traynor, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I don't know Louisa Clark Traynor. I guess I must have done something extremely good to be blessed having you "

"Say that again...my name"

"Louisa Clark Traynor"

"Louisa Clark Traynor... I will always be yours Will. Forever."

"I love you my bee girl. My wife"

And I love you my husband"

So we were still in the chapel. All married now having Nathan and Treena there who witnessed our union.. This wasn't a usual trip for me and Clark. Today was the best trip. Our wedding trip.

I... Will Traynor and Louisa Clark, we were united...Forever!


	5. Chapter 5

As we left the chapel, the four of us went down to the hotel's bar to celebrate our union. The hotel made us a special party to honour the new-married couple. We were having a great time and then we decided to go to that beach party that Will and I were supposed to go before we decide to get married.

"So that happened guys" Treena said

"Yeah, and we really are very excited and happy for you. And very thankful that you wanted me and Treena here" Nathan added.

"And how could we not want you here? Of course we do. You are the two closest people to us who know just about everything about us and love us. My wife here did the best thing by calling you. It's like she read my mind. She always does."

I was smiling like a mad woman.

"And what are you smiling at my love?" Will asked me

"Nothing…. I'm just loving hearing that. The word wife. Your wife"

"And you will hear it every single day, all the time from now on Clark" We kissed gently.

"And we would like from both of you to keep our wedding a secret for a little while as I asked you on the phone"

"Yes , Clark is right. We will tell everyone as soon as we get back home"

"Yes, absolutely" "Yep, done" . Both Nathan and Treena agreed.

"And thank God Lou that you gave me Treena's number so we can come here together and as fast as we could".

"Thank you guys again for being here" Will said.

"Yes, we wouldn't imagine anyone else getting us married" I said.

A little while later and as we having fun and drinks, Treena and Nathan went to the dj and told him about our wedding. He put a slow song and Nathan and Treena took the microphone to announce that Mr. and Mrs. Traynor would dance their first song as a married couple.

"Ok ladies and gentleman…."

"We present you Mr. and Mrs. William Traynor"

And we were at the beach with all the people around us, with a hugh lightfire next to us, dancing as I was sitting on his lap.

"I'll say it again Clark"

"What?"

"You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning"

"And you are the only thing that makes me want to breath every morning and I love you"

"God Clark if you only knew how much I love you"

"I do…. I really do"

And we kissed and in that moment we were alone as if noone was around us at all.

Nathan and Treena were touched and hugged us after the dance. Then Treena said:

"Ok sis and my new brother, I think it's time you two love birds have some time alone. What do you say Nathan?"

"Well I couldn't agree more Treena. We'll just book two rooms for tonight and we will leave first thing in the morning cos I have patients to see."

"Yeah and I left Thomas to Mom without saying why and where I am going"

"Ok guys .Clark and I we will see you at home soon enough. Thank you guys"

"Yeah, thank you so much" I said

They nodded to us and hugged us and then they headed to the hotel. Will and I went back to our room as well. And so that happened. We were husband and wife. It was like we were in paradise. But we were actually. It was our first night together as married couple.

"Don't go back to the bathroom Clark. I want you undressed before me"

And so I did. And I put a black sexy underwear that I bought for him to see it a few days earlier. –we would stay for the day as we originally planned but we packed more staff than we actually might need just in case. And we were right to do that as it turned out-

As I came closer to him, on his lap, I started kissing him and taking off his shirt.

"Oh Clark, I love you. I do and I want you desperately". Then he kissed me passionately. Then I took of all of his clothes and I jumped again on his lap. We made love there. I could feel him inside me while he was kissing my neck. We moved to bed and we ended up making love almost all night. Me on top of him.

"Oh I love you Will. I want you more than anything"

"I love you too and I desire you more than anything" we said as we finished and then we were in bed looking at each other.

"Well I must say Clark, my beautiful Clark that this is the best night of my life. The happiest night of my life. I don't know how I was even able to enjoy life without you. Before you"

"I don't even know how I existed without you. Before you Will. I am so in love with you. And I will always be"

He kissed my cheek and then my lips and I hugged him tight as we fell asleep. The morning found us really soon and the door knocked. It was the room service. The hotel prepared us a wedding breakfast.

"This is from the hotel management Mr. and Mrs. Traynor"

I realized I was his wife now. Mrs. William Traynor. Forever!

"Did you hear that Will? Mrs. Traynor" I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Enjoy your meal" the employee said and we thanked him and as I closed the door behind me, I leaned over to kiss my husband. And afterwards we had breakfast in bed.

Unfortunately we had to check out and an hour later we were ready and we thanked the hotel for everything. As I was driving us back home Will said:

"Don't think this was our honeymoon. Not a chance. We are just going back to tell everyone we got married and have Nathan ckeck up on me"

"Oh is that so? And what do you have in mind husband?"

"Well, you'll know when you'll know love"

"I love you Will"

"I love you so much Clark. I really do"

I kissed him and we headed back to the annex. Mr and Mrs William Traynor!


	6. Chapter 6

So we got back from our trip and we met my mother at the front door.

"Will, Louisa you're back. How was your trip darlings?"

"Fantastic Mrs. Traynor" Clark said as she looked at me playfully"

"It was quite great mom. Well, we are a little bit tired . See you later?"

"Oh yes, of course my dears. Go on. We will visit you later with your father if you're feeling up to it"

"Okay Mrs. Traynor we"ll see you later."

"Okay mom see you both later then"

As we got into the annex I told Clark:

"Clark, come to my lap. I may not be able to take you in my arms but I can take you on my lap. It's our first day here as a married couple and I want us to go in like this."

"My man"

So she jumped on my lap and we kissed and I took her to our living room.

"Ok my husband so what are we doing now?"

"Well now Mrs. Traynor I say we go to our bedroom and enjoy each other"

"Is that so Mr. Traynor?"

We went to our bedroom, made love and fell asleep eventually. A couple of hours later Nathan arrived for my check up and my physio.

"Hey your best man is here you two"

"Hey best man. Clark ,Nathan is here"

"Hey Nathan"

"Okay how are things going? Did you tell them yet?"

"Not yet but Will and I will tell them today"

"Well I know they will be shocked but they will be happy for you as Treena and I are happy for you. Now Will we should better get started because I have plenty of patients today and we need to see where are you at sir"

"You take care of my husband. I'll finish unpacking in the meantime" Clark said to us and after we finished she was in the kitchen making coffee for all of us.

"So how's my man Nathan?"

"He couldn't be better Mrs. Traynor"

"My wife is too concerned about me Nathan"

"And I'll always will be" she said as we were smiling at each other

"Ok I've made coffee guys. Let's have some"

"I'd love to stay but I can't. Patients you see . I will come over tomorrow though . Let me know how it goes with Mr and Mrs Traynor"

An hour later mom and dad came by. Georgina was already back in Australia due to business obligations. She stayed here a few days after Switzerland to spend time with us and mostly with me.

"Hey son how was your trip? Louisa did you two have some quality time? You needed some time you two" my dad said.

"It was all great dad"

"Yes Mr. Traynor, we had a great time"

"Mom, Dad we would like to announce you that Clark and I got married"

"It was sudden, we know you would like to be present but we couldn't wait. We wanted this so much"

"Say no more. As long as you're happy my darlings. And we are so happy for you." She hugged us and then my dad said hugging us too:

"We couldn't be happier. You two belong together"

"Well, thank you both Mr. and Mrs. Traynor"

"Mom, Dad this means a lot to us"

"But you must allow us to take you to dinner to celebrate the occasion properly" my dad said

"Well yes. Of course dad, what do you say Clark?"

"I think this is great"

"In fact why don't you invite your mom and dad as well Louisa? We can have it tomorrow night" my mom said

"We will tell them tomorrow morning that we got married and I'm sure that after the shock they will be more than thrilled to come. Now I'm thinking about making some snacks. Would you like that? Will? Mr and Mrs Traynor?

"Yes. We would love that Louisa" my dad answered

"Great Mr. Traynor. In fact, Will why don't you go with your dad enjoy the football game? I know you both want to. Mrs. Traynor and I will have some girls time"

"Yes Louisa, great" my mom agreed and then my dad told her:

"You are perfect for our son Louisa. I can see why Will loves you"

"And I adore him Mr. Traynor" Clark told him as I responded:

"I adore you too my love" and we were looking each other so full of love

"Let me help you with these snacks dear"

"Thank you Mrs. Traynor"

While I was watching footballl with my dad I suddenly saw my mother hugging Louisa in the kitchen, bonding as mother and daughter. I was more than happy to see the woman I love, my wife to get along with my family and be loved by them. As they were leaving they told us:

"See you tomorrow darlings"

"Have a good night "

"We'll see you tomorrow" I replied

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Traynor"

"Louisa ….. mom and dad or Steven and Camilla is more than fine by us"

"Yes . Camilla is right. You are our daughter too"

We were both overwelmed. As they left I turned to Clark and told her:

"Ok my girl. Your parents' turn now"

"Yeap, we'll tell them tomorrow morning. Right now I want to sleep holding you tight in our bed"

And so we did. We went to bed, Clark holding me tight, feeling safe with me.

"Will ….."

"What is it my beautiful?"

"Promise you'll never leave me"

"I will never leave you Clark. How could I?"

"And I will always be with you. I love you so much"

"I love you too"

We kissed and we fell asleep feeling loved, safe and invicible, because we had each other. The next morning we went to Josie and Bernard for breakfast. After we ate Josie's marvellous pancakes, Clark told them:

"Mom, Dad, Will and I have some great news to tell you"

"Bernard, Josie, Clark and I got married"

They were both looking at us smiling

"We couldn't be happier" Bernard said

"Yes, it doesn't matter we weren't there. What really matters is your hapiness. Come here both of you. Let us hug you" Josie said

They did and everything were great

A few hours later Nathan dropped by and told him what happened

"Would you like to come to dinner with us tonight?"

"Well. Will actually I can't. I have a date tonight"

"Well that's a bloody big coincidence. I asked Treena to come to dinner and she said the exact same thing" Clark added.

"Okay guys, since the wedding Treena and I ….. Well we felt there's something there . So she's my date. Louisa, is that ok?"

"Nathan, you don't need my permission. I'm really happy for you two"

"Yes. I am too Nate. I wish you both the best. We will be family if things go well"

"We'll see. It's still very soon but I really like her. Well, I'd better get going"

"Well and we better get ready for dinner" I replied

During dinner we told our parents that Treena and Nathan got us married. Everything went great and then we got back in our annex.

"Well, my lovely wife, we told our parents, Nathan checked up on me. So I have a surprise for you. Are you ready?"

"What is it? I can't wait husband. Tell me Will"

"Well come here" she sat on my lap and I kissed her

"It's about our honeymoon. I told you this trip wasn't our honeymoon. But before I tell you about our honeymoon … there's something else"

"You are something else … So tell me my Will. What is it?"

"I arranged for us a tour in Manchester university. Being a student via internet doesn't mean you can't take a tour to the college you'll be giving your exams for every semester" and I saw her having the same look just like the night I gave her the bumbleebee tights

"Will I'm so lucky to have you. I love you. Thank you love" she kissed me and I kissed her back

"Then right after Manchester I have booked tickets for Mayorka to spend our lovely honeymoon. We can manage my medical needs. I already spoke with Nathan about it and my doctors as well. Are you happy my love?"

"As long as I'm with you. I can't tell you how happy I am with you. I love you always and forever"

"I love you more than you can even possibly imagine Clark" and we kissed passionately

"We're leaving in two days. Is that ok?"

"That's more than ok. Will Traynor what would I do without you?"

"I'm so happy with you and nothing else matters as long as you are happy. We only get one life. And it's my destiny and my duty to love you Clark"

"And my destiny is you Will"

We kissed and got lost in our happiness. In our endless love!


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later Will and I were all set to go to Manchester and then to our honeymoon at Majorka. Nathan and the doctors have given us all the information and instructions we needed so that Will will be safe during the whole time we were going to be away.

We decided to travel by train. We wanted to enjoy the trip. Camilla and Steven or mom and dad –as they prefer me to call them- took us to the train station. We had tickets for the morning train at 8 o'clock.

"Have a nice time my darlings" Camilla said as Steven added:

"Bye you two. Take some photos for us to see when you'll get back"

As soon as we got into the train –one that had a ramp for Will- we settled in our cabin.

"Will, the view is exquisite"

"I was about to say the same thing" he told me while he was looking at me and kissed me gently.

"Are you excited Clark? That you'll get to see Manchester?"

"Yes, Will thank you for doing this. I am excited because I have you with me. And I'm even more excited for our honeymoon"

"I will always be with you love. Anything for my wife Clark. You deserve to live."

"No, Will. We deserve to live, together. You deserve to be happy"

"Only with you Clark"

"I love you Will Traynor. I will never stop loving you."

"Neither do I Clark. Not ever" he kissed me and I lost into my husband's kiss.

"Ok then what are we going to see first?"

"Well I have everything settled. Don't worry Clark. You'll see. Our tour in Manchester university will be great. You'll love it"

"I know I will. I trust you love"

Two hours later we arrived at Manchester train station. Will had already rent a car via internet, just like the one we have in London, so that Will can be comfortable. The car was waiting there for us. My Will arranged with the car rental service that someone would bring the car to us, as they did.

"Oh, this is going to be great Clark. Let's go shall we? I'll guide you how to drive us at Manchester university. I know this place by heart. I came here too many times for business trips in the past"

"Ok let's go Will. I'm so thrilled my love"

"I know Clark. I know"

I sat on his lap, kissed him and after we put our luggage in the car with the help of the train station employee, I started driving. Will was explaining everything to me during the road trip. He loves teaching me things and I like learning from him. He did know the place by heart as he told me.

"Ok Clark, just turn here and in about three minutes, we'll be right outside Manchester university. Our guide should be waiting for us outside by now. You see he's a friend of mine since high school and now he's a professor in economics here . We were also together at the same college . In fact, we were roommates. So as you can see, we are in very good hands"

"Ok, I'm loving this Will. I can't tell you how much I love this, and I love you more than you can imagine"

" I know love. I love you too. Beyond everything. Ok look, we are here"

"Oh my God Will this is amazing"

"I am glad you like it love. Oh look there's my friend Tom as he reassured me on the phone"

I was speechless. It was as Will described it. Amazing. Tom welcomed us and the tour has just began. We spent almost all day in Manchester university. We followed classes, had lunch, coffee and Will and Tom explained to me everything I wanted to know. At the end of our tour, Tom helped me make all the arrangements for my e-classes .

"Ok guys now that the tour has ended what do you say? Shall we all go for a drink ?"

"Yes my old friend. What do you say? Clark and I would love to take you somewhere nice to say thank you for the beautiful tour"

"I would love that bad unfortunately I have to go to Paris tonight for a convention. My flight lives in an hour. Rain check?"

"Of course my friend. Thank you so much"

"Yes thank you Tom. Will and I are both grateful"

When we left university and we were heading to the car, we decided to go to dinner.

"So Clark, what do you think of your college? Even though you will be here only once in a semester for your exams"

"I love it husband. This is another dream came true"

"What's the other dream Clark?"

"My most important dream. You Will. You" I kissed him and he looked at me all tearful. Then he said:

"Ok where to dinner love?"

"Anywhere you want Will"

"Well, let's book our rooms for the night and have some dinner at the hotel's restaurant. The menu is great. What do you say?"

"It's perfect Will. Let's go"

"Clark, I am excited for our honeymoon"

"I am too Will. You don't know how much I needed this time alone with you my handsome husband."

"Well, my beatiful wife, come here ….."

I sat on his lap and he told me as he kissed my cheek:

"Tomorrow, we will be flying to Majorka"

"Yes, we will" I kissed his lips gently and he kissed me back.

"Ready for the hotel love?"

"Yes Will. I love you. Have I told you that?"

"Come here" he said as we kissed again and he told me:

"You are also my dream, a perfect dream that came true and I love you"

And then we got into the car and headed to our hotel. Together as always !


	8. Chapter 8

**So …. Hey you guys! Hello again to all of you finally. It has been a long month for me and that's why I haven't been able to update so far. But I am back for good with the new chapter for the couple that is and will always be scored on my heart. WILL AND LOU ! I hope you'll enjoy this one. Thank you for your support. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me because I really believe in this couple. My best to all of you**

As soon as we arrived at the hotel, I could still see the hapiness that overwhelmed my wife. My Clark. She was happy and that made me happy. As soon as we booked our room for the night, we had dinner at the hotel's restaurant as we planned.

"Oh I am starving Will. Are you?"

"Yeah Clark , I think I could eat tones of food"

"Haha. Well me too"

"Ok then let's go my bee. We wouldn't want us to starve to death before our honeymoon"

I said to her playfully knowing she loved my jokes

"No we wouldn't want that Mr Traynor"

"Ok, Mrs Traynor let's go. You will love their plates. They are fantastic"

And there we were eating, laughing and enjoying each other. After dinner , we took advantage of the good weather and decided to take a walk around the hotel. As we were watching the stars, me on my wheelchair having her on my lap, she said:

"Will can I ask you something?"

"Anything my wife. You know that"

"Are you happy?"

I kissed her , then I looked into her beautiful eyes and told her:

"How can you ask me that? As long as I have you, I am more than happy. I don't know how I could live my life before you."

She kissed me and hugged me tight whispering to my ear:

"I love you so deeply and truly. I am so blessed. You are everything to me Will"

"My beautiful bee. Come here"

I kissed her again and we stayed there , under the stars, just for a little while longer and then we headed to our room. As she prepared me for bed, she came right next to me.

"Don't you ever leave me Clark. I feel so whole and so complete with you"

"Leave? And where would I go? To who? To what? You are my home. Because home is where heart is. And my heart, my soul, my mind are with you. My whole purpose of existence has only one name: Will Traynor."

"You are the love of my life Clark. My soul mate"

We kissed and made love. She was kissing my whole body so tender and then so passionately. I was inside her. Feeling her body. Feeling her wanting me and loving me as much as I did. Before we fell asleep I turned to her and just looked into her eyes, smiling at her. She smiled back at me touching my cheek gently.

"I could stay in this bed forever with you Will"

"Me too my bee. Me too"

As we were happy and relaxed we both fell asleep. The next morning we checked out and returned the car we rent and then headed to the airport by taxi. About three hours later we landed at Palma de Mallorca Airport.

"So here we are my wife . Are you excited?"

"Yes. Yes Will I really am. I can't believe I am here with you"

"Well, this is a dream that came true. We managed this medically. And most importantly …. We have each other. I can't wait to show you Majorca. It's going to be greater for me this time because I am here with you Clark"

"No place would be great for me Will without you in it. Thank you for being in my life. I love you , you know that?"

"Xmmm I was kinda suspecting that"

I told her smiling playfully.

"And I love you Clark. Let's begin our honeymoon my little bumblebee"

"Ok my man. My Will"

We kissed and got lost in each other. In our love. Surrounded by this beautiful place called Majorca. A place where we will spend our honeymoon. Where we will celebrate our marriage. We will remember our moments here for a lifetime. We only get one life and one love. It's actually our duty to live it as fully as possible. Clark and I know that very well because we almost lost each other. And we won't let it happen again. And so it begins. A honeymoon that neither of us will ever forget.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter everyone. And I intend to write a lot more of them. I am very glad for your reviews. They help me getting better as a writer. I hope you will enjoy. And if you don't please tell me what you think. Your opinion means everything. I love Will and Lou. Will and Clark. So here it is. Kisses to all of you. Until next chapter !**

We were just outside the airport . A man was waiting for us in front of the car we had rent. It had a ramp for Will's needs of course .

"Hello. You must be our driver"

"Yes Mr. Traynor . I am George"

"Hello. Will? Did you arrange this?"

"Well yeah Clark. I want us to enjoy every moment here. Plus I want to have you by my side all the time. You can drive again if you love it so much when we get back"

"Ok funny husband of mine. This is kind of sweet actually"

I kissed him and while we were in the car heading to our hotel I was holding Will's hand all the time. I wouldn't mind driving. I actually liked it too much , but I thought it was so sweet that Will wanted us to enjoy every bit of the journey. So, I was looking right up against the window to all these perfect places, still holding his hand. He was so peaceful. So happy and he kept joking about everything and at the same time he was so sweet to me. One of his unique qualities.

"So Clark. What do you think so far? Is this a place you would like to visit again?"

"Absolutely yes. With you. This is great Will. These days with you will be heaven my husband"

"Be careful Clark. I might get used to all these -my husband- sweet kind of stuff"

"Well that's the idea Mr. Traynor"

"Good. I am glad Mrs. Traynor"

He kissed me and we kept looking outside the window. Beautiful landscapes and as we were approaching the St. Regis Mardavall Mallorca Resort, the sea view from above was magical and even more magical with Will, my husband right next to me. The sea had the same color with his eyes. The only pair of eyes I could lost into. As soon as we arrived at the hotel , Will's look was so full of joy and hapiness. This is the way I always wanted him to be. Happy and calm next to me. And in love with me. And he is . He really is as much as I am with him. Always.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Traynor" the hotel employee told us as soon as we arrived. The porter took our luggage to our room and George took the car and he would come when we would need him. We always had Will's supply bag with us. I couldn't let any porter take that for that matter. It is something very important for Will's well being and health. Very important to me too.

"Do you like our hotel Clark? What do you think?"

"It's great Will. Really great. I love it. But why don't we go to our room? You should be tired"

"Well I am not that tired. Are you?"

"Well me either"

"Ok then. Here's the thing. Let me go and take care the details at the reception and then we could take a tour and a drink by the pool. What do you say?"

"Ok love. Sounds great"

And so we did. We took a walk around the hotel and as always Will suggested to me to try anything new . In this case, a fruit punch alcohol free and snacks that they only make in Majorca. He was right. We loved everything. We left the pool bar and then we took a walk by the beach. The special wheelchair for Will in order to be able and use it on the sandy beach was provided by the hotel. The ocean was before us and the sunset was there. The exact time I was ready to kiss him. His beautiful lips.

"Oh it's beautiful. The most beautiful view"

"I couldn't agree more" he said looking at me all the time. I sat on his lap and kissed him so tender and gently at first. Then our kiss was more passionate and was growing more and more passionate as every second was passing by.

"Do you know something Clark?"

"What?" I said as I was caressing his hair

"I could never appreciate all these beauty in the world without you by my side Clark. You know I've travelled almost everywhere. But I have never felt so happy and peaceful as I do feel when I am with you"

My eyes were constantly looking back at his. Deep as the sky above us and with the soft wind upon our faces I told him:

"Will. My love , my world is you. Anywhere we go will be perfect by me because I have you. You my husband. Right next to me !"

We kissed and then he said:

"Clark, being with you, meeting you. It is the most wonderful thing God could give me"

We kissed again watching the sunset.

"Ok Will, so the sun is down. It will be dark soon. What do you say? Shall we go and have some dinner?"

"Okay Clark. After all, we wouldn't want us to starve to death in our very own honeymoon trip"

"Oh God . You and your sense of humor. You are lucky I love it. So let's change clothes and go to the restaurant. What do you say?"

"Well, let's just go to our room and we go from here"

"Okay ….." I said full of curiosity. There was something in his words. As we entered our room I was overwhelmed. I knew there was a reason that it was taking too long for Will to make the arrangements at the reception earlier. He was arranging something else after all. This :

There was our honeymoon suite and outside , a huge balcony with a round table with two glasses of champagne, candles, red roses on the balcony floor and two waiters waiting for us to serve the dinner. There was soft music playing and as I took a closer look there were two violinists playing that music. And then I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"I hope you don't mind if we skip the restaurant part and have dinner here Clark"

"What …. This is … oh Will"

"This is a thank you Clark. For being in my life. For making me want to live. For changing my mind. This is a celebration to our marriage and for the days to come. Come here"

I sat on his lap and said:

"My perfect husband. I love you"

We kissed passionately feeling each others warmth

"Well, miss Clarke , I was kind of suspecting that. I love you too. Alwayss! Ok so … shall we go outside and enjoy the night?"

"No way Will"

"What? Why?"

"No way in these clothes. I want everything to be perfect tonight"

I said as he smiled at me

"Ok you are right. Let's go inside our bedroom and get dressed. Whatever you need"

To my surprise, the bedroom was filled with candles and roses as well, and a stereo with a cd mix next to it.

"And what is this? You are perfect. You make me happy Will"

"This is a song mix especially for tonight Clark. I want nothing but your hapiness"

I kissed him and said to him:

" Me too. All I want is for you to be happy. Ok Mr. Traynor, let's get dressed shall we? I believe we have a dinner to attend"

"Ok then. As you wish my bee" he said to me smiling.

I put a white dress on, one that Will ordered for me when he accidentally saw me admiring it on a web page. Yes … that is how sweet and thoughtful Will Traynor can be. I helped him wear his favorite tuxedo. The one he was wearing when we went to that concert during my days as his carer. Our first concert.

"You look beautiful Clark. Really"

"Well you don't look so shabby yourself Mr. Traynor"

We left the bedroom and as we went to that romantic balcony, the waiters served our dinner and the violinists were playing slow songs. We were enjoying our meal. While I was giving him his food I kissed him on his lips and whispered:

"I love you"

He smiled and then he said to the waiters and the violinists:

"Ok gentlemen. Thank you all for everything. If you could only do the last thing we talked about ….."

"Of course sir"

"Okay then. Thank you again"

"Have a nice night sir. You too maam'"

"Well thank you. Have a nice night" he said still with this kind look in his eyes.

"Thank you for everything" I said to them full of curiosity. What was the last thing that they had to do? What could possibly Will could do more beyond all of these great things he did for me tonight?

And there it was. As they were leaving the room , one of them put the stereo on. And a very familiar song was playing. Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran. The very same song we were listening and dancing on that floor in Alicia and Ruperts' wedding. When he told me how important I am to him. When he told me : "Do you know something Clark? You are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning"

And then he said to me:

"What do you say Clark? Can I give you a whirl? Will you dance with me?"

"Of course I will" . I sat on his lap in this romantic balcony with the stars above us and the candles all around us and I pressed my forehead to his and put my hands around his neck, kissing him, our eyes closed while we were dancing slowly. As he stopped his wheelchair we stood still and I said:

"Do you know something Will? You are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning."

He smiled at me in the hearing of his own words and then he looked at me with his beautiful eyes and said:

"Oh I know the feeling Clark . Very well. Because you are the only thing that gives me hope and keeps me happy. I want this life … With you and I love you"

"Oh how I love you Will Traynor"

We kissed and then I said:

"And what do you say? You' re gonna give me another whirl?"

"Yes maam'"

We laughed and we were there dancing on his wheelchair. Happy , in love, in that Majorca balcony.

When we got inside we did all the medical preparation for Will and as we finished there we were, in our romantically decorated bedroom. He was staring at me and said:

"I want you now and always. You are so beautiful. I love you"

"You are something else Traynor. I love you too"

And as we were in bed, both wearing comfortable clothes –Will wearing a white robe and me wearing a black underskirt which I took with me especially for our honeymoon- I put on the stereo the mix cd with songs that Will had selected for us. We started kissing and taking our clothes off, feeling every tiny part of each other. As he was inside me, the room around us ceased to exist . I got lost in him completely as he got lost in me as well. As we were lying in bed after a while , with all the candles and the soft music still playing, he was caressing my knuckles with his thumb and kissing my forehead.

"Making love with you is magic Clark"

"Making love with you is perfect. Magical"

"Well if it's magical now , imagine what we could do if I wasn't on a wheelchair" he said full of amusement and sarcasm. It was a good thing he could make jokes about it. Because this means that he is happy.

"Well I am great with what we can do right now . There's nothing greater than this for me. I love you. You make me complete"

"Oh Clark. I love you too"

As we were falling asleep, the best phrase in my heart and soul came to my lips:

"Will and Clark Traynor. Always and forever"

"Always and forever" he said smiling , as he pressed his lips in mine. And then, we fell into a calm sleep !


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter I chose it to be a little bit about Will's health. Just describing how Will feels about his health. There's positive atmosphere in this chapter but I felt like I wanted to write about Will and Lou's point of view about possible changes in Will's health. I love these two. Please review folks. Thank you for your support so far. Characters belong to Jojo Moyes as always.**

Our days in Majorca are still the best. I am looking at my wife, so beautiful. Clark! She is reading her favorite book and I am simply enjoying the sun. We are side by side on our beach chairs. As the sea is in front of us, I feel so relaxed. And today I don't feel any pain. This is a good day. There are days of course that the pain and discomfort are unbearable. And I know that there are probably worse days to come for my health. Maybe in two years, or in ten years from now. But what really matters is the present. And being here, with my wife next to me, who chose to be with me, knowing the possibility that my health can be worse ….. I'm overwhelmed by her unconditional love. And whatever the future holds for my health, we will be together. I certainly don't want her to have to put through all of this. The possibility of me getting worse. But I do certainly know that Clark would suffer more if I would end everything in Switzerland. There is only one conclusion: We both chose to be together. In sickness and in health. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't end my life in Switzerland. I feel happy and complete with her. As she is with me. And that's all we need to know. And who knows? Maybe my health won't get worse for many years to come. We will manage this. We will find a way. Be with her, be alive, was a choice I won't regret.

"Hey, Traynor, you seem so lost. What are you thinking husband?"

"Well, I was just thinking about choices"

"Oh is that right? Like what?"

"Like you Mrs. William Traynor. The best choice of my life"

"Likewise husband"

She came close to me, kissed me while her fingers were caressing my hair.

"Oh Will, its four days for us left until we get back to England. And I don't want to go back"

"Neither do I Clark. But look at the bright side. You're going to be a college student. With e-classes, but still …. A college student. And anyway who says that our honeymoon will be over when we'll get back? The rest of our marriage will be a honeymoon"

"The rest of our marriage? Are you planning divorcing me Mr. Traynor?"

"Yes, that's the idea. How did you know?"

"Hey you. Just tell me"

"Ok. All I'm saying is that we don't know the possibilities of my health. Maybe in five or ten years from now, or less, or more for that matter, we don't know that …. Maybe a day will come that I will get worse. And that's what I mean by the rest of our marriage. And…."

"Will, no, we can't think like that. And even if it will get worse, we'll be together. We will get through everything. And I'll be beside you in every step of the way"

"I know Clark and I know this isn't a subject I should refer to on our honeymoon …. But I am just being honest. All I am saying is that even something like that happens, I won't regret staying alive. Because we are happy. And if a day will come that my health will get too worse … if, I won't make it … I want you to know that I will be happy having spend my life with you. And it's hard for me thinking how difficult this will be for you. But I know you would be suffering more if I had ended my life in Switzerland. Because we wouldn't have these wonderful moments so far"

"Yes, I thank God every day about you making the decision to live. And I don't want you to talk like that. You are here now, we are together and I don't want even think that a day will come that you'll get so worse that ….."

Her eyes were tearful and I felt so stupid I've made her feel like that. Because I didn't tell her this because I expect me getting worse for sure. I just shared my thought. The possibility.

"Clark, don't be sad. I am very stubborn. I won't let a possibility defeat me. My sarcasm and I are planning to be around for a long time"

"You better do what you say Traynor because you are my life. And I'm telling you. We will have plenty of years to live together. Even if I have to put up with your sarcastic comments. I love even them"

"Oh sarcasm and I are a one package deal miss Clark" I said to her playfully and then I got serious

"Come here Clark. Just hold me tight. Don't worry. I'm just saying that even in the worst case scenario, I will never regret I didn't go through with Switzerland. But you're probably right. We will have plenty of years to come. And my stubborn heart and mind tell me that you're right. Our years together will be plenty enough for you to get sick of my jokes"

"Never Traynor. I will never get sick of you. And my heart is sure of that. That you're not going anywhere, not anytime soon. You don't have my permission. And I promise I won't ever leave your side. Agreed?"

I laughed so hard and she did too.

"Agreed my bumblebee girl. It's forbidden and I'm going to obey my beautiful wife"

"Well, just kiss your wife sir"

And we kissed. We got lost in our kiss as always and we get passed the conversation of my health.

We stayed a little bit on the beach sunbathing and then I said to her all playfully:

"Clark, I think we are going to get as red as two red hot chili peppers if we stay a little bit longer in the sun. What do you think of a tour in Majorca? See the sights, shop, have lunch ….. Anything you want. There's also a shop that makes bumblebee tights."

"Oh my God I don't believe you made sure to find out about shop like that"

"Ok let's go my chatty and crazy colored dressed wife"

"You wouldn't have me any other way"

"No, no I wouldn't"

"And you won't be get bored shopping with me?"

"Never with you. Plus it should be fun watching you picking up all these crazy colors"

"You are an impossible man Traynor"

"I am. But you wouldn't have me any other way"

"No, no I wouldn't"

And we called George to be outside the hotel with the car within an hour. We went sightseeing and I was too happy seeing Clark admiring all these sights. She liked culture so much and she didn't even know it. She has passion in her. After sightseeing we went shopping and lunch. I hated shopping before. But not with her. We were both trying clothes and having fun, teasing each other about each other's taste in fashion. As the store assistant guy was helping me to try a shirt on the teasing was on between husband and wife:

"Are you sure you want to try this shirt on Will? It's too black"

"Well, says the woman trying the rainbow dress over there"

"You're lucky I love you Will Traynor"

"Then I guess you're lucky I love you back Miss Clark"

Clark helped me try another shirt on and I said:

"Come closer. You smell exquisite"

I smelled her hair and felt her sense. I kissed her forehead as she leaned over me and these four days that were left until we get on the plane to England have passed so quickly, but with us having great time. Making love, shopping and of course our last shopping stop was the bumblebee tights store.

"I think we have bought enough bumblebee tights for the whole female population of England Clark"

"Oh come on. You know how much I love them"

"I do. And I love it"

And as our days in Majorca have come to an end, with us having the best time, we are now flying back to England.

"Will, are you asleep?"

"Well, I'm trying to"

"Well, I ….. did something, but I didn't want to tell anything until now. I wanted to be sure that I was right. And I think I was"

"Oh God. I am afraid to ask"

"Okay, you can mock all you want. But I am serious Will"

"Okay. I'm all ears Clark. Tell me love. What is it?"

"Well, you were so thoughtful about me going to college. And I wanted to do the same for you. Please don't get me wrong but ….."

"But what Clark? Hey you know you can tell me everything"

"Well, I know that you miss your job. And I've done some searching. And you could start work again from our home. . Technology can do miracles. And I could help you … Whatever you need … and …."

"Clark, stop rumbling"

"Are you upset? I know your job is something in the past. But it doesn't have to be. And I know it's something you were great at. And you still can be great. And I will help you do it only if you want to do this"

"Clark, I'm not upset"

And how could I be upset with my thoughtful and beautiful and kind-hearted wife? I was so moved.

"You are something else Clark. You did this for me?"

"Of course I did. I want you to be happy Will"

"I'm already happy Clark"

"So do you want to do this?"

"Well, I never let myself think about it. But … I think I can give it a shot"

"Really? Oh my God. I will help you in whatever you need. If you want me to"

"Of course I do. Your help. You by my side"

"I love you Will"

"You are the only person Clark who knows me and sees me. I love you too"

We kissed and then she placed her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair and she hugged me tight. We were both watching outside the window. The infinity of the clouds and the blue sky. In this plane that was getting us back home. Together. As we are supposed to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys I am back with an update. I am so glad about this. I'm giving you a glimpse of the fact that Will and Lou can overcome with the strength of their love just about any small or big obstacle, including the ups and downs in Will's health. Please review. And enjoyyyyyy!**

Ten days after we got back from Majorca, things were different. Different in a very good way. Treena and Nathan were getting closer and they eventually made their relationship public. And Tommy loves Nathan. Not as much as he loves uncle Will. Will and Thomas can't hide the mutual strong relationship they share and I couldn't be more proud. Our parents are getting along more and more as the time pass. Georgina is still in Australia but she calls all the time to know about Will. She is tender with him after Switzerland. I guess for some people only the fear of loss can make them express their feelings. As for Will and me … we are in love, together and I am alive because of him, alive with him. And we are already making plans of making my idea of Will getting back to work from our home, into a reality. Everything is going great, but this morning would start not that well for us. Just for a little while anyway.

"Georgina called my parents yesterday Clark"

"Oh yeah? She calls quite often. I'm glad she keeps in touch so frequently"

"Yeah, me too"

"So, how is she?"

"Well, she said she'll be back next week for a few days"

"Oh really? That's great"

"Yeah she said she misses all of us. Especially me"

"Well, I know you miss her too. So that's great that she's coming back"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Will, what is it? You are not looking so well"

"I think I'll stay in bed a little bit longer Clark"

"Oh God. I am really starting to worry"

"We'll be fine Clark. Don't worry. You'll get wrinkled"

"Oh you can mock all you want mister but I see you are not feeling well and I am worried. Of course I am. I will give Nathan a call right now"

Thirty minutes after I called Nathan he came, but not before Will turn all sweaty. He was too warm. So… I grabbed a towel and a fun to help get Will's temperature down, to make his temperature steady, as steady as I could, as Nathan showed me the first time he got sick. The first days I was his carer.

"Hey I'm here. Oh good you've already helped him with his temperature"

"Nathan I am worried, please"

"Don't worry Clark. He'll be fine. Hey mate I am here can you hear me?"

"Yes Nathan, I just wanted to get everyone's attention"

"You have" I said to him kissing his forehead and smiling at him.

"Good" he said all sarcastically but still in pain, looking at me with this smile, full of love.

"Hey Lou why don't you go outside? Treena is in the kitchen and I asked her to wait there. We were out for breakfast together when you called me."

"No, I don't want to leave you" I said looking straight at Will, caressing his hair with my hand.

"Well, I think you worry too much Mrs. Traynor"

"Always . Always"

"Just go. I'll be fine. Promise"

And when he told me this, his color looking a little bit better, not that sweaty anymore I said:

"Well, I'll be just outside". Will nodded at me smiling as Nathan said: "We got this"

So I went straight to Treena as they asked me to:

"Hey Treen"

"Hey sis. I've made coffee and tea for the four of us. I think Will would want to drink something when he will feel better. How's he doing in there?"

And a second later I started crying like a little girl. Treena hugged me.

"Hey, hey what is this? Hey you, Will is going to be fine. Nathan told me that incidents like this in his health are very common but they can be managed. So please just calm down. Plus, Will loves you too much to not feel better. He's not going anywhere. Not without your permission, or mine for that matter"

I half laughed with the whole permission thing and I turned to Treena and said:

"I know all that Treena but he's Will. He's my husband and I love him so much. And I am so scared even if it's something that I know he can overcome. He's everything to me"

"I know and he's not going anywhere. So just calm down. They're going to hear you. The last thing that Will wants right now is for him to hear how upset you are."

As we were having some tea, ten minutes after my breakdown we both heard Nathan's voice.

"Hey you two" he said hugging Treena when he saw my red face.

"How is he? Is he fine? Tell me Nathan"

"Lou, were you crying? Will is fine. He has already found his sarcastic mood one hundred per cent. So go. Go on. He's asking for you"

"Oh, Oh my God, Okay okay" I said standing up as fast as I could, laughing and running to Will like a third year old girl. And as I have left Treena and Nathan in the kitchen and stepped into our bedroom, I saw him smiling and looking at me.

"Well, I guess it was just about time for me to draw a little bit of attention. Things were getting too calm around here. I did it on purpose" and there he was my sarcastic husband was full of sarcastic mood and I told him smiling but still looking at him with eyes that were ready to shed tears:

"It's not funny"

"Come here" and I went next to him in our bed and hugged him tight.

"Didn't I tell you not long ago in Majorca that I won't let a possibility defeat me? That the stubborn me, the stubborn husband of yours who loves you so much, won't go anywhere anytime soon?"

"Yes Will, you did said that but that doesn't mean I am not scared and worried"

"Well, stop worrying and just kiss me. Because I am planning of keeping my promise"

"Good. Because I won't let you not to keep it"

"Good. And what about that kiss? I need it. It's the only thing I need, the only thing I want right now, even if your face is all red and blotchy love"

We both laughed and I kissed him and we got lost in our kiss as we always do. Then I said:

"We'll have plenty of years and I have a promise to make to you too. You won't get rid of me that easily William Traynor".

"Well, Louisa Clark, I have news for you. You won't get rid of me that easily either. And do you know why? Because I love you Louisa Clark Traynor"

"And I love you Will. So much"

We kissed and we were looking each other as we were happy that we get passed this incident in Will's health today. And unfortunately they will be more days like this, where will won't be feeling well but we will get through this. As we did today.

"We can get through and overcome everything together Will"

"Yes, because I feel alive. I am alive. Alive with you Clark"

His eyes locked into mine once again, the two of us, in our bed, as if there was no one else in the whole world, but us!


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys sorry for taking me so long to update. If you had any idea how limited my time is. But the only spare time I have I spend it to write about my favorite couple. Will and Clark. So enjoy and I will try to post my next chapter sooner. The only thing for sure is that I will keep up writing. So enjoy, at least I hope you will enjoy this. Reviews are more than welcome. See you at the next chapter and thank you so much for your constant support!**

Well, that happened. My health has gotten worse but we managed this. Me and Clark. When I felt completely well and I got up from bed, I went with Clark in the kitchen where Nathan and Treena had been already drinking tea.

"Hey mate, we've been waiting for you two" Nathan said and then Treena popped in saying:

"Hey Will, I am so glad you are feeling better brother in law"

"Well, Treena I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, if I wouldn't feel better your sister here would have killed me" I said sarcastically and Nathan replied to my sarcasm:

"Well mate indeed. What can I say? Women".

Then Treena looked at Nathan playfully as Clark said:

"Oh you two can mock all you want" and then she kissed me on the cheek. So we stayed there the four of us laughing and teasing each other. After about an hour Treena and Nathan left and I said to Clark:

"Well, wife what do you say? I think we have plans. We can start planning your e-class courses. You know you have to be prepared for the exams at the end of the semester. I would really like to help you with that. What do you say?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Will" she said to me looking at me so happy and in love, as I was looking at her. Clark is going to study fashion after all. It's what she always wanted and she has to do this. She wasn't able to do it before and I want to be there for her. Her potential is great.

"Well yep, you will help me with my e-class courses but we have to see what we can do about you working from home. I will be there for you"

"I know Clark and I told you I will give it a try so don't worry. I already contacted with one of my past associates and he'll give me all the latest information I need, although I've done some research on my own via internet. Thanks to the voice recognition software on my device. Thanks to you. And with your help and the knowledge I have in economics I think we can do it. I can start as an economic advisor for companies at first and then ….."

"Then you can do what you did before Will. Buying and selling companies from home. Oh it's going to be great and I am going to be there for you and I will help you in everything you need"

"I know Clark and I couldn't have done it without you"

"And I couldn't have done it without you Will" she said as we kissed.

"So Clark, let's have a look at your university website at first. Shall we?"

And there we were. We started making the plans we were discussing before into action. Together. We focused on the hours we would spend daily to focus on both Clark's studies and me working from home as well. And as the days were passing by, we saw that we could manage this really well. Clark already downloaded the notes she needed from the university e-class platform and I was constantly talking with my past associate to decide in which company I could start using my skills as an economic advisor. I was helping Clark and telling her my opinion about which courses she could choose and she was also helping me by doing research as well for the latest news about companies. We managed to organize this because we are together.

After today's preparation in her studies and the research for my work we decided to have a walk outside as the sun was shining. While we were sitting there, me on my wheelchair and Clark on the grass with her hands on my lap, discussing about the future and laughing, I said:

"Clark, I know that this might is a far way dream for us, considering that it's not likely possible but …."

"What is it Will?"

"I like thinking sometimes the two of us having … a baby. I know it's not likely possible due to my condition but…. It's a nice thought"

And then it was when she jumped on my lap and said:

"Do you know how much I love you? And you make me so happy. And our baby would be perfect as you are perfect Will. And there is no such thing as your condition. It's a nice thought. A perfect thought actually. Us having a little Traynor"

"Well, it's a nice dream. And I love you too Clark. More than anything. Anyway I just thought I should share this with you. Just a thought"

"Or maybe not just a thought Will. There are ways for everything"

She said with a happy and playful look on her face and before I could respond to her, I only managed to look at her both with curiosity and love because it was then when we heard Georgina's voice:

"Surprise everyone. I am back"

And we ended this discussion. For now ….


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my friends. I hope you all had a nice time this Christmas. I want to wish you happy holidays and a happy New Year. This is the 13** **th** **chapter for my fabulous couple and I couldn't be happier to have the chance and share it with you. I am happy every time I post each chapter. I hope you'll like it and please review. Next chapter will be posted after New Year's Eve, next week. Special thanks for their reviews Gingerhairedbeauty, Nicole Marie K , Craddock12 , ninewood, FanFicFan305, BookWorm039, Bumblebeetightsx, MonroesAudrey , oneoftheinvisibles and Lenaire Jean. Also special thanks to the guests for their reviews. I appreciate your opinion and your time for reading this story. I wish to all of you again A HAPPY NEW YEAR. MAY 2017 BRINGS YOU WHAT YOU DESIRE. Kisses and best wishes to all of you!**

It's been already a month since Will and I talked about the possibility of a child. But then Georgina came and we kept this conversation at the back of our minds. But we didn't forget it. I made some research and there are ways for us to have a child. I will just have to wait for the right time to talk for this with Will…..

… And as the time was passing by and Georgina was coming and going to Australia pretty often, today she left again for Australia. Six months have been since we talked for the possibility of a child with Will and this week we will travel to Manchester for my first exams. His work from home is going great. And also Freddy Foster, the old friend of Will who we've met in Alicia and Rupert's wedding, also offered him his old job back. Freddy called him after he found out Will is exquisite as an economic advisor for the company Economy Sphere and told him that they need him in his old company since no one is as capable as Will is to save the day. Plus, Rupert was fired since he was no good for the company as Freddy said. And Will said yes especially now that Rupert is fired and that's because Rupert was his friend and he betrayed him. He married his ex-girlfriend. Yes Will is in love with me and he will always will be , but Rupert still betrayed him and it wouldn't feel right to work with him again.

As for me, I am thrilled for Will. He deserves this. And this week we are going to Manchester together for my exams. I am writing exams because of him. He helped me so much and I couldn't have done it without him. Not ever.

And the day is here. We are travelling to Manchester by train. My father-in-law drove us at the train station and as we were in our train cabin I told him:

"Will, I have to tell you something"

"Don't tell me. You forgot one of those extraordinary shoes of yours. Is it the leprechaun ones?"

"Oh you can mock but you love them"

"Only because you wear them, because I love you"

"I love you too Will" and he kissed me and then he said:

"So what is it Clark? What do you want to tell me?"

"Well, Will do you remember our talk? Six months ago? For … for …. Well when Georgina interrupted us unwillingly?"

"The baby talk Clark? Yes, yes of course I remember"

"Well Will I did some research and I made an appointment with a doctor in Manchester who specializes in cases …. Well … in difficult cases …. I know you may be angry right now but …."

"Shhhhhh. Clark…. Come here. Kiss me" and I did and then I said:

"You're not mad?"

"No, Clark. I feel blessed and lucky. But I don't think that this doctor could help us because it's almost impossible"

"Nothing is impossible Will. He is very good. Extraordinary in his field. I did research for the last six months and now that I am sure I am telling you this. But even if he can't help us in the end ….. we could adopt ….. Because we can be great parents Will Traynor"

He was ready to shed tears and said:

"Would you do that? Would you adopt a child with me?"

"Yes, I would. Would you? Do you want an adoption if we don't have any other option?"

"I want a kid with you Louisa Clark, so yes. Absolutely yes. We will go to that doctor then first and see what he has to say to us. Together."

"Okay Will. Okay husband"

"Okay wife….. Are you ready for your exams?"

"Yes, I feel ready, confident having you with me. I couldn't have done this without you. I love you Traynor. My Will"

"And I couldn't have done any of this without you. And I love you too my bee. My Clark. "

We kissed and after a while we fall asleep. Just for a while, me holding his hand and having my head on his chest. Manchester, my exams and most importantly, our appointment with the doctor await for us.

We are alive for each other. We are alive because of each other. Always !


	14. Chapter 14

**So here I am with my next chapter. Number 14 everyone. As the time goes by, I still haven't the slightest idea of how many chapters this story will contain. But the sure thing is that the end will be scored on my heart and as it should be in my opinion. And I am pretty sure you will agree with me. At least I hope so. And I also can promise you this: No matter how many chapters this story will eventually contain, the fact is that I will never stop writing stories about them. Will and Clark. My special thanks to Tammy Rios, Gingerhairedbeauty, Nicole Marie K, Craddock12, ninewood, FanFicFan305, BookWorm039, Bumblebeetightsx, MonroesAudrey, oneoftheinvisibles and Lenaire Jean for your amazing reviews and support. I would also like to thank and the guests that I cannot reply to for their beautiful reviews as well. Here we go. The couple has arrived in Manchester. Let's see … I hope you'll enjoy!**

So, we are here. We had just arrived in Manchester. This time for her exams. I gladly left my work responsibilities for a while because Clark is above everything as I am above everything to her. Well, and as it turned out we are here also for our appointment with that doctor. The doctor that would tell us if we could, if we can have a child together. And I want that so much. I never wanted anything since my accident. All I wanted to do is for everything to be over. The pain, the exhaustion. Then she came and she gave me hope. But I still wanted to go to Switzerland because I thought: I love her too much to trap her with my situation and my wheelchair.

But then I understood. Clark was never going to feel trapped with me. Because she loves me too much to let me go. She doesn't care about the wheelchair. And I always knew that. I was just too convinced that she was going to feel trapped with me. But I was a fool. I am the love of her life and she is mine. So I chose to stay. I will stay with the ups and downs in my health. And I will live with my Clark. That's why we got married. That's why we want a child. Because we are alive together. Despite this wheelchair.

As we got off the train, a van like ours that we rent for my needs as the last time we were here was waiting for us. So we headed straight to Manchester and Clark was driving so comfortable.

"Well, I am glad you remember the road Clark"

"Well, I had a very nice and handsome teacher the last time" and then she leaned over and kissed me.

A few minutes later we arrived at Manchester University. Tom was there, my friend who gave us the university tour the last time.

"Hello you two, I am glad to see you again. Feeling nervous Louisa?"

And then I popped in and said: "She is, but she's going to be fine. Hello Tom. So nice to see you too"

And then Clark looked at me playfully as she was caressing my hair and said:

"Yes, I will be fine. Nervous but fine. We are so glad we meet you again"

Tom nodded smiling and said:

"We have time for a cup of coffee or tea before the exams begins. Shall we?"

And so we did. We had coffee and then the time has come. Clark's exams. They would last for a couple of hours. An overall written test.

"So, I guess it's time for me to go inside and do this" Clark said full of anxiety and stress while she was holding my hand.

"Well, I have to go to my class. Louisa don't worry. I am sure everything is going to be great. And what do you say? I have an idea. Since I will finish at about the same time as you will Louisa, we could all go to lunch"

"Ok this is great. Isn't it Clark?" I said looking at her

"Yes. It'll be great" she said and then Tom added: "Ok then guys. I'll meet you here in about two hours"

"Okay" I said and Clark nodded positively.

"Well, Louisa let me escort you to your class where your exam will take place"

"Ok Tom thank you, but first I would like to have a minute with Will"

"Sure. I'll just wait for you over there"

And when Tom headed a few steps away I looked at her and said:

"I'm so proud of you Clark"

"I'm so proud of me too Will. Because I have a miracle in my life. You Will Traynor"

"Come here Clark" and she sat on my lap and we kissed so passionately.

"Will are you going to be ok for a couple of hours?"

"Yes, I will. Don't worry. Plus we already managed my routine details right before we leave for Manchester. But even so … I just decided I will wait for you just right outside your class"

"Really? That's great. Yes"

"Well yeah of course I will be right outside"

She looked at me full of joy and kissed my lips once again and I kissed her back.

"Okay husband. Will you give me a lift?"

And I took her there outside her class, while she was sitting on my lap and while Tom was walking next to us.

"Ok Will, Louisa, here we are. Good luck Louisa and I'll meet you both back here in a couple of hours" Tom said as he headed to his class and I said to her:

"Go, you got this. I'll be right here when you'll finish"

"Okay. I'm going. I love you Traynor"

"Well, I had a little suspicion that you do. I love you too. Now kiss me and go in there and get this thing done. Just go get them"

She kissed me once again and then she went inside the classroom and I waited for her of course.

Two hours later Clark hasn't finished yet. Tom came instead:

"Hey isn't Louisa out yet?"

"No. not yet Tom"

"Well, she will be here in a few minutes. All exams are up in 15 minutes"

Ten minutes later she was there. She came all serious and then Tom asked her while I was looking at her full of love and anxiety.

"Well Louisa how did you do?"

She did look at Tom just for a second and then she sat on my lap and put her arms around my neck, smiling at me and then I said:

"She nailed it Tom. She did great" and then she nodded at me and kissed me.

"I knew you would make it Clark"

"Well the results are coming out next week via email but yes, husband I did it" and she hugged me so tight.

"Well you guys let's go to lunch and take the opportunity and celebrate Louisa's success. But let this be my treat. Making up for the last time you were both here and I couldn't make it for a drink. I insist on that"

We agreed since he insisted and then we went to lunch all three of us. We had an amazing time, telling funny stories to Clark from the time that Tom and I were at college and we celebrated my wife's success. But a couple of hours later, at about 5 p.m, we had to leave because the doctor appointment was at 5:30.

So when we got our separate ways with Tom we headed to the doctor's office. It wasn't hard to find it because it was close enough to uni. As we were at the waiting room I said:

"Clark, I want you to know that whatever this doctor will say to us, we will face this together. We are together in everything"

"Always Will, always. Our love is stronger than anything. Above every doctor"

She held my hand and then she sat on my lap and kissed me and I kissed her beautiful and red lips back. Then we heard:

"Mr. and Mrs. Traynor, the doctor Will see you now"

And we went in there and the door closed behind us. So the only question was what this doctor would have to say to us. But as I said to Clark, whatever this doctor will say to us, we will face this together.

We have each other and we will have our love forever. Because we are alive and connected forever.

Will and Louisa. Always!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey my friends. It's been a month since my last chapter. Oh I wish I could update sooner, but here I am now and I couldn't be happier. Me Before You won People's Choice Awards for best dramatic movie. Yeah! I love them so much. I love everything about Will and Lou and that's why I insist on writing my stories. I want to thank all of you one by one for your reviews. Tammy Rios, Gingerhairedbeauty, Nicole Marie K, Craddock12, ninewood , FanFicFan305, BookWorm039, Bumblebeetightsx, MonroesAudrey, oneoftheinvisibles and Lenaire Jean. Also many thanks to all the guests for their wonderful reviews. So here it is. Chapter 15 folks. Lou's point of view this time. I hope you'll enjoy this. Kisses until my next chapter. And please review. Means a lot!**

I was holding Will's hand as the doctor was explaining to us how things are for someone in a wheelchair and the possibility to have a child. Then he explained that there were a series of tests that Will had to do and also the tests that I would have to do. We had to make sure that everything were right for both of us.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Traynor, as you can both understand Mr. Traynor should do more fertility tests than you Mrs. Traynor, but you both have to make a series of tests so I can be able to see your overall fertility possibility"

So as we both agreed we decided to stay a couple of days more in Manchester to do these tests. When we got settled in our room after we left doctor's office, Will was quiet and he was looking outside the window.

"Will are you ok?"

"Come here Clark" and as I sat on his lap he said:

"I want to have a baby with you so much Clark. But I choose to enjoy every moment with you. Even if we find out that we can't have a baby biologically. Because I love you Louisa Clark Traynor"

"And I love you William Traynor. So much. But let's see what the results have to say. If we can't then we can adopt"

"Yes. We can adopt. Anything as long as I have you"

"You'll always have me and every kid will be lucky to have you as a father"

"And you'll always have me. No matter what. And every boy or girl will be so lucky and blessed to have you as a mother Louisa Clark"

We kissed and then as the night came we drifted off to sleep, me holding him tight. The next morning we got up and headed early at the medical lab that doctor Rob Coyle would be expecting us in order to do the necessary tests. It took me an hour but it took longer for Will. Three hours approximately. We stayed one more night at the hotel watching old movies, kissing and enjoying each other and then the next day we did the final tests that needed to be done for Will.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Traynor, we are done for now. The test results will be in my hands in about two weeks"

"Well, that's quite a long time" Will said

"Yes, yes it is" I said holding Will's hand

"You are both right. But that's the time period we need in order to give you an exact result. But don't worry, I'll contact you the minute I will get the results"

So we started packing to get back to our annex and we decided not to think about the results but enjoy each other. So, as the days were passing by, we were doing all the stuff we could come up with. Going to concerts, watching movies with subtitles of course and in general …. spending quality time together. Will was great at his job. He was closing deals all the time. So one week after we left Manchester the results from the exams I gave in Manchester University came and I have passed them all with A.

"I told you you would be great Clark. You are great"

"Only because you are with me Mr. Traynor" and I pressed my lips on his beautiful lips.

And today, two weeks after we left Manchester, the phone rang and it was doctor Coyle.

"Hello Mrs. Traynor, doctor Coyle here"

"Hello Doctor Coyle. Have we got the results?" Will was looking at me full of anxiety as I was.

"Yes, I have the results in front of me and I am going to send it to you as soon as possible"

"So, what do the results say doctor Coyle?"

"Well, you are fine Mrs. Traynor"

"And what about my husband? What about Will?"

"Well, his overall picture is great but some levels are low. So we will have to give him some pills and a couple of injections with medicine that will help him make these levels from low to high"

"So you are saying that….."

"That the chances for you to conceive a child are very high"

"Oh doctor … thank you! But wait …. These medicine … do they have side effects?"

"Mrs. Traynor these medicines are completely unharmful. He will be fine. We'll just have to give him the treatment for three months and make some tests every month during the treatment, for us to see if the medicines have results. And they will have. That's what my experience says"

"Clark, what is he saying?" and I nodded at him positively although he already figured out the good news and as I sat on his lap the doctor continued saying:

"I am very positive you will get to have your baby. I'll contact to a great colleague of mine in London, to have you monitored and I will be visiting often to watch Mr. Traynor's overall picture. We'll talk about the details with my colleague there at the end of the week when I'll get in London. We will start the treatment next week"

"Thank you doctor so much"

Then I gave the phone to Will, me still sitting on his lap and the doctor explained everything to him while Will was looking at me the whole time.

"Okay Dr. Coyle thank you very much. We will see you at the end of the week. This means the world to us doctor. Thank you" Will said and as Dr. Coyle was no longer on the phone, I said still sitting on his lap with my hands around his neck:

"Well, husband of mine, it seems that a little Traynor is on his way here after all"

"Clark, you are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. You and our future little Traynor. I love you so much my future baby's mommy"

"And I love you so much my future baby's daddy"

We kissed and we stayed there in our annex, together. That's it. We can have a baby. Together. The seed of our love. Our love is alive and will always be alive. We were there in the middle of the annex kissing and teasing each other. That's what feels like heaven. Kissing Will Traynor. My eternal love, my husband, my soul mate, my future baby's father. Our baby. Yes!

 **P.s: Guys I am not a doctor. The injection and the pills stuff medicine are something I came up with because I wanted so badly for them, the two of them, to have a baby. I love them, I always have and I will always will love Will Traynor and Louisa Clark.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys. So glad returning for chapter 16. A few chapters away until this story comes to an end. The end that these two, Will and Lou should have. But no worries. Even if this story will end in a few chapters from now, I will always write stories about Will and Lou. Always. I will keep writing about their epic and magical love. My loving couple. They will always be scored on my heart and I will always love them. Special thanks to Gingerhairedbeauty, Tammy Rios, Nicole Marie K, Craddock12, ninewood, FanFicFan305, BookWorm039, Bumblebeetightsx, MonroesAudrey, oneoftheinvisibles, Lenaire Jean and all the guests for your amazing support. Cos your support gives me hope!**

Well, Louisa Clark. Clark. My sweet and full of life Clark. And I am her Will. Sarcastic as always, but I am her Will. She opened the door to my heart. One door that I had decided to close forever after my accident and before I meet her. But that changed when I fell in love with her. And she made me realize that I want to live. With her. I took the chance and let her show me that life is worth living, even if I am in this bloody wheelchair. Because this wheelchair doesn't define me. I define my life. And I knew I wanted to be with her from the second she walked into my life.

And tonight after a very busy day for us both I am in the kitchen with Clark. Today we were settling all day everything about her studies and my work because tomorrow Dr Coyle is coming and we have to focus on my treatment for the next days and get everything in line until Dr. Coyle and his colleague show us and explain us the process. The treatment that hopefully will allow Clark and me to have our baby. Tonight we are also expecting Treena and Nathan for dinner. Georgina is still in Australia while Mom and Dad are spending some days in my aunt's -my mom's sister- home. So, as we are in the kitchen I watch Clark smiling and thinking how lucky I am.

"You know Clark, there's a dinner for four tonight. Not for a whole army. You know that don't you?"

"And you Mr. Traynor are a teaser"

"Always. But seriously I think you are giving yourself a hard time"

"No, I am not. And as sweet as it is you worrying about me getting tired, it's always a pleasure for me taking care of my family. And especially you. The closest person I have to a family Traynor. My only love"

She kissed me and I said:

"And you are the closest thing I have to a family my black and yellow striped girl. And I will always love you"

Then the door knocked and Treena and Nathan arrived:

"Hey guys" Nathan said as Treena hugged me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Well we thought a bottle of red wine would be good" Nathan said as he gave the bottle to Clark and I said:

"Red is perfect"

When we had the perfect roast my wife made, we discussed everything about Dr. Coyle and my treatment. And all we knew is how supportive and happy about us Treena and Nathan would be.

"Oh mate you and Lou will be perfect parents" Nathan said as Treena added:

"You know Will I couldn't feel luckier that my sister found someone like you. Someone so kind hearted and that loves her so much. As much as she loves you. And your kid will be great as his parents are. Oh come here you two"

And she hugged both of us and we were overwhelmed. Nathan too. Of course my parents and Josie and Bernard would now all about my treatment when we will have positive results. So only the four of us knew and when Georgina comes again we decided to tell her too in person. When Treena and Nathan left we prepared ourselves for bed. As we were there, Clark caressing my chest gently she looked at me and said:

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes, but in a good way. Are you?"

"Yes, but in a good way too. You know if these meds would be bad for you and risky I wouldn't want for you to take that treatment. Because I want a child but not in expense of your life. Adoption would be choice A in that case"

"I know Clark. But everything is fine. I will take the treatment and I will be fine. We'll be fine Clark"

"I know. I love you Will"

"I love you Clark"

And then we drifted off to sleep and the next morning we headed to meet Dr. Coyle and his colleague, as the last one will be the one who's going to monitor us and Dr. Coyle will be coming often as well. We will be visiting him as well but it won't be so easy all the time and that's why he will have his colleague here to gives us his daily attention. Dr. Coyle's colleague name is Dr. Kevin Sneider. The appointment was at his office in London and we got there at 9 o'clock in the morning.

"We're here. Dr. Coyle is already there. He said he would be and …."

"Hey Clark, calm down. Let's just go inside. Ok?"

"Ok, love"

Clark was as nervous as I was. But we both had a good feeling and as we entered Doctor Sneider's office, both Dr. Sneider and Dr. Coyle were waiting for us.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Traynor. This is Dr. Sneider. He will be monitoring you along with me for the whole treatment period"

"Hello Dr. Coyle it's nice to see you again. Dr. Sneider it is very nice to meet you" I said as Clark added:

"Well it's so nice to see both of you. My husband and I are both excited" and I looked at her and said:

"Yes, yes we are"

"Well, let me tell you that Dr. Sneider and I will do the best we can for your case" Dr. Coyle said as Dr. Sneider added:

"Yes, yes we will. So what do you say and let me and Dr. Coyle starting explaining to you all the details Mr. and Mrs. Traynor?"

"That would be perfect" I said looking at Clark and then she said when she looked at me:

"Yes, doctors let's begin" and we sat, Clark holding my hand tight.

And it started. The way and the huge possibility for me and Clark to have OUR VERY OWN …. CHILD.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 folks and I want to thank again each one of you for your great support. Kimmy123, Gingerhairedbeauty, Tammy Rios, Nicole Marie K, Craddock12, ninewood, FanFicFan305, BookWorm039, Bumblebeetightsx, MonroesAudrey, oneoftheinvisibles and Lenaire Jean. Also many thanks to the guests who I can't reply to. So this is Louisa's point of view everyone. I hope you will enjoy because Will and Louisa are always scored on my heart! One more chapter until this story's end. But my love for them will never end. Please review. Means a lot! And Will and Lou mean everything!**

Making love with Will, my Will, my husband, is heaven. Him being in this wheelchair doesn't matter at all. He gives me everything even if we couldn't make love. He gives me his heart and his soul and he is everything to me. And now here we are, in the second week of his treatment. Three pills, one every Monday, one every Wednesday and the third every Friday. And one injection with medicine every once in a week on his arm. Dr. Coyle and Dr. Sneider both assured us that this treatment won't be harmful for Will. We had to make sure given the fact that Will is taking already medication after his accident. And fortunately these treatment won't hurt him. Otherwise we wouldn't go through with it.

Today we were at my parents' house for lunch. Treena and Nathan were there too and Tommy, Will and Nathan were spending enjoyable time full of jokes. After we left and got back to the annex, we met Camilla and Steven at the front entrance. They came back from Will's aunt where they spent a few days but we didn't know they were coming back today.

"Oh my darlings how are you?" Camilla said as soon as she stepped out of the car

"We are good mom. Did you and dad have a good time at aunt's house?" Will said as Camilla replied:

"Well yes my boy. Everything was great but we needed to get back home. I have missed my garden and you two" Camilla said as she gave a kiss both to me and Will and then she continued:

"Your aunt sends her regards Will to you and Louisa as well, as your uncle and cousins do to. You two are invited to visit them whenever you want to"

"Oh we will someday" I said as Will nodded positively and I continued saying to her:

"We missed you too" and then Will told her:

"Yes we did. And this garden really needs taken care of" he said teasing his mother and sarcastic in his own charming way.

When my father in law parked the car and ended taking out the luggage of the car he came towards us and hugged both me and Will saying:

"Hello you two, how you've been? Are you going out?"

"No Steven we just came from my parents' home. We were there for lunch." I said as Steven replied:

"Oh great, did you two have a good time?"

"Yes dad we did" Will said smiling to Steven as I nodded smiling, caressing my husband's hair.

Then Camilla's phone rang and it was Georgie.

"Hi sweetie. How you've been? ….. Oh really? Do you want us to pick you up? …. Ok … great we'll see you in a while"

"Georgie is coming. That's great" Will said

"Yes she just landed and she said she took a cab. She will be here in a while" Camilla said and then Steven added:

"Well, that's great. Let's all have a family dinner tonight. I'll call Bernard and Josie and ask them all to come. Treena and Nathan as well and of course Tommy and your Grandpa Louisa" then Will and I smiled and nodded positively as Camilla did and then she said:

"All right we'll see you tonight darlings"

And then Camilla and Steven went inside, Steven putting all the luggage inside and Will and I headed to our annex. An hour later Georgie arrived at our doorstep and the three of us had some tea. We told her about the treatment and then she said:

"Oh there is a huge possibility for me to become an aunt. Oh my big bro I am so happy for you two. Louisa I will pray every day for this. I honestly think you are going to make it. And I won't say a thing to our parents yet as you wish. I promise."

We both smiled and then she gave a kiss both to me and Will and she said:

"Well, my lovebirds, I'd better go and get some rest. I'll see you both later tonight. I am so happy for you guys"

"Thank you sis. Ok we'll see you later" Will said unable to hide the happiness on his face and then I added:

"Thank you Georgie. Ok girl, we'll see you later at dinner"

So the night came and we went to the big manor for dinner. My parents, Treena and Nathan, Tommy and Grandpa were already there and I love the way our families became as one. And we had a great time. And as the days were passing by Will was monitored every day at first and then twice a week by Dr. Sneider. The meds were given to Will by me or by Nathan when they had their routine and medical stuff hour. Dr. Coyle was coming in London twice a month to see Will's overall progress and so we didn't have to go and visit him in Manchester. And now three months have passed and the treatment is over. The final tests to see if Will level's are up will be ready in a week time. Georgina is in Australia again and Tommy spents time quite often with me and Uncle Will. He loves Will very much as Will does too. Their connection is one of a kind. Of course Tommy loves Nathan but he adores Will. And as we were talking about how fun was this morning with Tommy in our house, Will said to me:

"Clark I think about Tommy and what a great kid he is. And I keep wondering on how our kid will be. If we can have a kid. If the results are good, if the treatment worked."

"Well, we'll see. I don't want you to get disappointed. I have a really good feeling about this"

We were making love often because except from the fact we have to try as much as we can to conceive, it's also heaven for both of us, making love. But until now we weren't able to conceive. We decided not to be disappointed and to wait for the final results and go from there. The two test results that the doctors conducted were very good but we still had to wait for the final test results from the last month of the treatment. And now the day to learn about the final results has come and Will and I are outside in the garden, enjoying the sun. Then when the weather gotten worse and the rain started we went back inside the annex and went to our bedroom to get some rest before we go to Dr Sneider and find out the test results. Neither of us was sleeping and Will said to me as I was caressing his hair and looking at him as he was looking back at me kissing my forehead:

"You know Clark I am so thrilled and proud of you. You are doing great with your studies and you are perfect"

"Traynor you make me so happy and I have to say you are great in your job. I am glad you decided to continue working and you know what? I knew you were going to be great but I never saw you before and now I see I was right. You are one of a kind. And I hope this makes you happy. Your work"

"My job makes me content. What makes me happy is you Louisa Clark Traynor. I love you"

"And I love you. Will Traynor, I will love you always and forever" and then we kissed and I said:

"Are you nervous about today? About the results?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes but in a good way because I have a really good feeling about this Will"

"Well Louisa Clark"

"You mean Louisa Clark Traynor"

"Well, Louisa Clark Traynor, since you have a good feeling what do you say if we give one more try right now and see if that treatment worked?"

"Well I think " and I started kissing his lips and then I said:

"You are right. Let's find out. I love you Will"

And then I was on top of him and he said to me:

"And I love you Clark, with all my heart" and then he was inside me and we made love in our bed. And it was great as always.

Two hours later we went to meet in London Dr. Coyle and Dr. Sneider. They were both in Dr. Sneider's office to announce to us the final test results and they said to us the following:

"Mr. Traynor we are very glad to tell you that it's only a matter of time for you to become a father. The test results couldn't be better" Dr. Coyle said as Dr. Sneider added:

" Mrs. Traynor , you and your husband can be sure you will become parents. I suggest you two keep trying and start making baby plans."

Our excitement and happiness was more than obvious and as the two doctors congratulated us and we thanked both of them a million times, I sat on Will's lap, we kissed and I said:

"See? I had a good feeling. And now what?"

"Yes you did. Well, now Mrs. Traynor, we keep trying and we wait for this to happen"

"And it will happen. My baby's daddy"

"Yes. Yes it will. My baby's mommy. My Clark"

"I love you my Will. Forever."

"And I love you my Clark. Eternally"

We kissed again and we left Dr. Sneider's office. And now we know that we can have a baby. And we will. I will conceive our baby soon enough. My baby with Will. His baby with me. Our child will come and we will always be together. We only get one life and my life is Will Traynor. Our love, alive always.


	18. Chapter 18

**So guys oh my God. This is the last chapter but of course not the last story about Will and Lou. The past seven months you were with me reading, reviewing and loving Will and Clark. And I am so thankful for that. So thanks again each one of you : ninewood, Gingerhairedbeauty, Kimmy123, Tammy Rios, Nicole Marie K, Craddock12, FanFicFan305, BookWorm039, Bumblebeetightsx, MonroesAudrey, oneoftheinvisibles, Lenaire Jean. Thanks and to all the guests who I cannot unfortunately reply to for their beautiful reviews as well. Chapter 18 is Will's point of view and one more thing: LIVE BOLDLY PEOPLE. But before we proceed to Chapter 18 I would like to say and express some thoughts that I have in my heart for Will Traynor and Louisa Clark. Our Will and Lou. My Will and Lou. My Will and Clark. I am sorry if this is too long for you to read but I have to say this because they are and they will always be scored on my heart. So there it is. My thoughts and feelings about Will and Louisa. Will and Clark and then comes chapter 18. My last chapter for this story but not my last story. Thank you all for supporting me so far. I am so touched and overwhelmed right now. I love them and I will always will.**

 **Characters belong to Jojo Moyes!**

 **A few words from the author maria190**

 **I just wanted to say that Will is perfect and he must return in a second movie and in a third book. So these are my thoughts :**

I can't even describe how deep in my heart I have Will and Clark. Because **Me Before You** is not just a movie to me. **Me Before You** is not just a book to me. And I strongly believe that Will shouldn't go to Dignitas after all. And even if he did go to Dignitas as described in the movie and in the book, he loves Clark so deeply and she loves him too. And their love is beyond physical death. Because their souls are one forever. And they will always be together. As Will said to her in the movie letter: "I'll be walking beside you every step of the way". Because even if Will did go to Dignitas his soul didn't die. He didn't die. And that's why these two will always be together. No matter what. They are soul mates.

And I write stories about them because I want to show how their life could be if Will didn't do what he planned in Switzerland. Because they are supposed and meant to be together. And they will always be together. And I truly hope that someday we will see Will returning in a third book and in a second movie. And his comeback can be explained: The fact that he did do what he planned in Switzerland as they showing in the end of the movie and in the end of the first book and the events in the second book could all be explained as Will's or Clark's or someone else's of the characters imagination of what would have happened if Will would do what he planned in Switzerland.

Come on guys we never saw a funeral, we never saw his body. We just read and saw that he just went to Swiss. Went. And that he was in that bed with Clark where they were both so in love in that bed and then he asked her to call his parents in. So when his parents came in we don't know what happened. Millions of things could have happened. And we never read his point of view in the book. I really wanted his point of view in the book. But even if there was a funeral scene and a body in the movie and in the book it could also be Will's imagination and his version of what would have happened if he would do what he planned in Switzerland. He could change his mind at any point even when they were on Mauritius with Clark, or before that , when they started to be close with Clark and do all that stuff together , or even the last minute the day they were in Switzerland. The point is that when he changes his mind he starts to imagine what could life be after Switzerland and that's how we can explain the events in the end of the first book and the end of the movie and the events of the second book. Or he first imagined how life could be after Switzerland and then he changed his mind. In any case the events from the end of the first book and the events from the end of the movie and the second book can be explained. I love Will. You see? This can happen. His future return.

But it can also be Lou's or someone else's of the characters version and imagination of what would have happened. Fine by me as long as it turns out that he didn't do it. And guys, the titles Me Before You and After You , both have the word **You** which refers to Will.

It's ALL about Lou and HIM. So some more examples of my imagination of how Will's return could be explained: The crown prosecution announcement before the epilogue in Me Before You book could easily written before Will go to Swiss with already an afterwards date after what would happen in Switzerland and was written according to Will's and his parents' wishes {his parents' wishes I mean the part where their separation and Camilla's resignation from her work is mentioned. They could have decided before Will would go there that if and when he would do that, Camilla would resign and they would separate}.

But considering that Will didn't do it after all we can leave out the crown prosecution service announcement as they left it out anyway in the first movie and it was mentioned only in the first book. And also other things that were in the book as well were not in the first movie. And now as for Clark reading his letter in Paris …. Well that letter was written by Will before the Switzerland date and it was supposed to be delivered to Clark as it was planned to, because no one knew that Will would change his mind. And the letter arrived to Clark and she reads it and she cries because it's a letter full of love for her from Will.

So she reads it and when she goes to buy Papillons Extreme then she could have gone meet Will afterwards in Paris where Will awaits for her to show her Paris and until he meets her he is somewhere in Paris with Nathan who is helping him with his wheelchair -I know Will said to Clark in the castle scene that his wheelchair won't charge in a French socket but they could find a way and a proper charging socket- or she could have gone in Paris and Will waited for her in London because he wanted for her to see Paris and she kept the letter when it arrived to her and opened it there in Paris because Will wanted to open it there in that cafe. Or another possibility is that after he changed his mind, Lou doesn't go to Paris at all but she stills reads the letter because it was already written for her. And the sure fact is that they will move in together. A million of examples that can explain Will's return. Bottom line: there are many ways to explain Will's return in a second movie and in a third book. And as I said before : Will or someone else could be imagining life if Will do what he plans in Switzerland.

In the movie Georgina, the scene where Will helps out Lou in the maze and then their talk after that when he tells her his fears and she told him holding his hand what happened that night with these men at the maze, the tattoo scene, the wine taste scene, the part where Lou moves in with Will, the part that Patrick tipped off the news to the reporters about Will's decision for Switzerland, the broader "right to die argument" when she refers to other "right to die cases" that where in the news and the message board that Lou joins for people with spinal injuries searching for ways to convince Will to change his mind about Switzerland, when Camilla goes to find Lou and asks her to come back at the annex, Will's mother perspective and Will's father mistress are scenes that were left out but they were in the book.

Also other changes were made. In the book Lou except from the shave she also gives Will a haircut but in the movie Clark doesn't give him a haircut. She comes at the annex while he is with Nathan and sees his new haircut. When she shaves him in the movie he says that his mother will be so happy but Lou says they won't let that put them off , but in the book before Lou cuts his hair she said that his mom will be happy and he said they won't let that put them off.

In the book Louisa listens the talk that Georgina and Camilla have and accidentally finds out about Switzerland, but in the movie Louisa listens Steven and Camilla talking and accidentally finds out about Switzerland. In the book Clark is changing clothes at the annex and Will and Nathan say their opinion on what she is going to wear to the concert that she and Will are going and Will picks the red dress and tells her to take off the jacket and the scarf . But in the movie Clark is already dressed and she comes to the annex with the red dress and Will tells her to take off the scarf. Also when they are in that bed in Switzerland in the movie Louisa asks Will to tell her something good and he sings to her the Molahonkey song as she did for him that night with the snow when he was ill and he asked her to tell him something good.

But in the book Will asked her in that bed in Switzerland to tell him something good and then she told him the story about two people, about them - she says two people that they shouldn't have met but all she means is that they didn't expect to meet each other because they were so different, but as it turns out they are the same because they are soul mates - and she says that they didn't like each other at first – well they thought they didn't like each other - and she said that they are the only people in the world that can understand each other. And they are. So as these changes made from book to movie and some scenes where left out completely from the movie, then this can happen in the future: Will's return in a third book and in a second movie. And his return can be explained.

Will can be brought back. I believe that and I will continue writing stories about them. About Will and Lou. Will and Clark as I like to call them more. Then maybe Will could meet his daughter that he didn't know he had. That is something that Will could find out in many ways. His daughter's existence is the only think that can be used from the second book . And he will marry Clark and they will have their kids and he can be a great father for the daughter he never knew he had and for his kids with his true love, Louisa Clark. As Clark can be a great mother for her kids with her true love, Will Traynor and for Will's daughter as well. Or Will's daughter that he never knew he had with an old girlfriend of his before his accident, can be left out. It's Will's and Louisa's story. Will is perfect. And even if Will and Clark could not make love or kids they can still get married and be happy in a third book and in a second movie.

And one other important thing: The fact that in both movie and book version we saw that Will went to Swiss and according to the movie and the book did what he planned –something that we didn't actually saw, we just saw him there - doesn't mean he wasn't happy with Clark. On the contrary. His happiness started the day he met her. The day that they both fell in love with each other. Clark is the love of his life and he is the love of her life.

The joy Will feels when he sees that she liked the movie with subtitles. That night in Will's room with the snow where he asked her to tell him something good and that's when he finds out about the bumblebee tights and he loves her so much that he makes her the bumblebee tights a present for her birthday. The scene where she is shaving him. He is so handsome. The scene where Clark shows up in front of Will in the movie with the red dress, the scene where they are in the concert and his face when he understands how much Clark loves the concert and then when they are in the car and they stay there because he just wants to be a man who's been to a concert with a girl in a red dress. His girl. His love. The picnic scene in the movie where he says that he'll come on her birthday dinner. The way Will is jealous in the book when Clark tells him that she decided to move in with Patrick and the way Will is jealous in the movie when Patrick kisses Lou in front of him on her birthday dinner. Will's and Lou's happiness when he gave Lou the bumblebee tights on her birthday. The castle scene when she tells her about Paris.

Oh the way he looks at her at the wedding reception while she is sitting on his lap and the way he tells her to move closer because she smells fantastic. The flirting and the words they exchange. The phrase: "You are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning" . The way he looks at her and the way she looks at him telling him to go somewhere, anywhere in the world with her, just the two of them and the way he sighs looking at her. And the way he looks at her when he responds "ok" to her. The happiness they feel and the way Will laughs and Clark cheers when they run outside both on Will's wheelchair on the way to the hotel leaving Alicia and Rupert's wedding reception. The scene when he is in hospital with pneumonia and Clark is there for him.

The kiss scene in the movie that stormy night and the way he tells her to leave the shutters open because he wants to see the storm and the ocean outside. He says he wants to see it. The way he looks at her and he smiles while she is standing next to the shutter looking at the storm. The way he looks at her when she is making his bed position more comfortable and then he says to her not to go back to her room tonight . And they both smile and he is looking at her while she lies down next to him with her hand touching his arm and the way they are both looking at the storm and the way Will looks at her while she is looking outside next to him. Everything were perfect that stormy night with the ocean and the storm view in front of them. The way they are looking at each other and the way they are so close as they are about to start their kiss. With all the lightning and the atmosphere when the power is off while they are kissing, with Clark's hand now on Will's chest. The way they both smile after their kiss. That smile is the smile of true love.

The way he tells her that she can do anything after she tells him that she can't do scuba diving. His happiness when he sees afterwards how happy Clark is doing scuba diving. And let me mention that in his book version letter he says to Clark that her face after the scuba diving told him everything and that there's a hunger in her. A fearlessness that she kept buried. His smile when Clark dances in front of him that night on the beach under the stars and the way they are both in pain when they discuss about Switzerland. The love that they have in their eyes. They are meant for each other. Oh so many scenes from the movie and the book.

Will teaches Clark so many things. Even in his letter he shows how much he loves her. But when he tells her in that letter to don't think of him too often because he doesn't want her getting sad, - Getting sad is used in the movie letter version and I don't want to think of you getting all maudlin is used in the book version letter - well this isn't possible. Because it's impossible for her not to think of him every single day as it is impossible for him not to think of her every single day. So he gives us the fact by his words that as I said, his soul will watching Clark and he will be with her and she will be with him. Forever. Of course guys because when a body goes it doesn't mean that the person goes. He is alive. They did all that stuff together and he went to that trip with her and they had such a good time in that hotel that night after Alicia's and Rupert's wedding. And the job at the castle for Bernard … The bank account that Will set up for her with Michael Lawler. Will wanted for Clark to put herself first for once and not worry about her family. Because he wanted for her to live life. To live boldly. He did that, all of that for her. Because that's how much he loves her. And Clark did all that stuff with him, went to that trip with him, searched things that could made him want to live life again because she also wanted him to live life again. To change his mind about Swiss. That's how much she loves him.

And the description of the movie and the book that say that Will did what he planned to in Switzerland was because he was too exhausted and in pain and because he kept thinking of how he used to be before his accident and was athletic and he thought Clark would be trapped because of the wheelchair but Clark didn't care about the wheelchair and that chair shouldn't define Will.

So he didn't decide to go to Swiss because he wasn't happy with her. Because these six months were the best for him in his entire life and as for Clark too. The best months in her life. Oh and in his letter he says to her how much he loves her. And she loves him too. Because they are in love and their love is true and they will always be together. Because I will tell what he said in the movie letter: "I'll be walking beside you every step of the way". They will always be together. And the fact that in the movie and in the book he didn't change his mind about Swiss doesn't mean that Clark isn't the love of his life . Because she is. And Will is the love of her life. And they will always be together. And I wish he would change his mind. But even if he didn't they will always be together and he is alive even if his body gave in. His soul and Will as a person are still present.

Even if Clark would decide to get married –something I don't think she would do but even if she did Will is her love- someday years after Will did what he planned in Switzerland, no one would be like Will. He would be just a person that passed from Louisa's life. No one could replace the love of her life. Will Traynor. And no one could ever offer her more than Will Traynor can offer her because simply you only get one true love in your life. And for Clark, this love is Will Traynor. As for Will the only love of his life is Louisa Clark. And I would like to see them getting married and having kids and Will not let himself defined by this wheelchair. As he said to her in the book that what happened that night in the maze with these men, she shouldn't let that night define her. So I would really like to see him not let this chair define him. Because he is a real man. A perfect man despite the wheelchair.

And Clark loves his perfection. The man he is. And he loves Clark and the woman she is. He was uncomfortable eating in front of other people but he went to Lou's birthday and he ate in front of everyone with Clark feeding him. He did that for her and I think because he was feeling comfortable with her family. Because the sure thing is that he was feeling comfortable with Lou. He was a bitter man after his accident and when she came he began laughing. Really laughing and he became more social. So Will doesn't have to let that chair define him. He was uncomfortable eating in front of others and he was constantly thinking of how he used to be before the accident.

And he loves Clark so much that he worries about all the things she can't do when he is getting ill sometimes. But that's the point. He loves her so much that cares for that but what he has to understand is that Lou doesn't care about enjoying life without him. And she tries to change his mind about Switzerland because they can enjoy life despite the wheelchair. Because she wants him and she wants to be there in every difficulty in his health. She stands by him as he stands by her. Because enjoying life is being with the love of your life. She became a woman that showed her potential. The potential that Will saw in her. He said to Clark that we only get one life and it's actually our duty to live it as fully as possible. She became a whole new person because of him. The person she was hiding deep inside and that Will helped her stop hiding. And Will stopped being bitter because she makes him happy. And even in his letter he says that there's not much that makes him happy anymore but she does. So that's why Will should be brought back in a second movie and in a third book. Because he is so in love and happy with her as she is with him. And as he became happy from the moment she walked into his life he can also stop worrying about things that Clark won't be able to do if he gets ill, or worrying eating in front of others.

And if others make comments then these others have the problem. Like in the movie when they went to the dance floor in the wedding and some old people were making comments. Or in the horse riding when some girls were making comments for Will in the book version. They have the problem. Not Will. And let me mention that also the horse riding scene was different from book to movie. And also not all words from the letter in the book were said in the letter in the movie version. And the phrases "your sweet smile" and "I'll be walking beside you every step of the way" were only in the movie letter. But in the movie letter version we got how much he loves her as we got it in the book version letter and that is the important thing. So they can make one more change and bring Will back in the future. His return can be explained. So as he stopped being bitter and he ate before Lou's family then he can also stop worrying about Clark being trapped with him because of the wheelchair. On the contrary. Clark is liberated and happy because of him and his love for her. And he is liberated too and happy because of her and her love for him.

I would also like to mention that in the movie when Clark is devastated in her room after the trip in Mauritius, her dad tells her to call them. Because of course she wants to be there and he wants her there of course . They want each other more than anything. But in the book when Clark is devastated there's a message in the phone machine from Camilla telling that Clark must call her. And Clark does because she desperately wants to see Will and when she does Camilla tells her to be there and booked her a flight to go. And of course she does. She goes to her Will. Will is expecting his Clark.

So Will Traynor must not let that chair define him. Because he is perfect and he can give her everything as she can give him everything. As Mary Rawlinson said to Clark about Will in Alicia's and Rupert's wedding reception : "You take care of him. He's a good one". They are soul mates and that's why I hope and pray that someday Will's character will be brought back in a third book and in a second movie. And his comeback can be explained as I described above. Or they can come up with another explanation. It doesn't matter which one explanation of all of them. As long as they bring Will's character back. So …. Thank you all for this journey. I will keep up writing stories about Will and Clark. They will always be together and they will always be scored on my heart. So here comes the last chapter for this story. Chapter 18. Will's point of view. I hope you will enjoy! And I am so overwhelmed.

Will and Clark always scored on my heart. I cross my fingers and pray that Will's character will return in a third book and in a second movie. Sam Claflin and Emilia Clarke are great and I would like them to reprise their characters. The message for the readers and the viewers in the book and the movie was the right for someone's choice. For Will's choice. And Clark was there for him in Switzerland . Him, Will Traynor that gave Lou six magical months where she lived more than she ever lived in her whole life. And she managed to make him so happy. They give everything to each other and these six months is only the beginning for them. Because even in both cases, where Will don't or does change his mind about Switzerland, their love will never end. It started right that day when they met. I just hope and pray that Will's choice will turn out to be the one that he decides to change his mind about Switzerland in a second movie and in a third book. Because the movie and the book about Will and Lou have one other major message : Their love, their love that is epic and eternal . Forever . I love them so much. I hope you will enjoy this. True love never ends. Will and Lou will never end ! They will always be together !

Alive Together. Alive with each other!

 **Chapter 18**

The good news that Dr. Coyle and Dr. Sneider told us couldn't have been better. We can have a child. Clark and I. Together. The treatment worked and it doesn't matter how long will take for us to have a kid. The only thing that we know for sure is that we can. We will have a child. But even if we couldn't have a child or even if we couldn't make love the thing that matters is that I have her and she has me. For better and for worse. Always.

So we told Nathan and Treena that the treatment worked and we also called Georgie to tell her. And we told our parents too because they didn't know about the treatment at all.

Three weeks have passed since we got the good news from Dr. Coyle and Dr. Sneider and as we are at the park with Clark who seemed very strange, and as we were having picnic I told her about a call I had from Georgie telling me that she was coming tomorrow for a week. But the weird is she wasn't speaking but all she was doing was smiling. Then I said :

"Ok Clark. What's the matter? You seem oddly quiet"

"Well, Mr. Traynor …." And then she stood up and sat on my lap and kissed me.

"Ok not that I am complaining … but will you tell me why are you being so weirdly cheerful?"

"Well, beside the fact that I love you Traynor, there is another reason"

"Clark, do you know something I don't?" and then I figured. She was about to tell me that:

"We're pregnant Will. I took a test this morning after a period delay I had these last days and it was positive"

Then I was so moved and she smiled at me and gently kissed me all over my face as I kissed her nose. And when she pressed her forehead on mine looking straight at her eyes I told her:

"You know how much I love you?"

"As much as I love you my heart. My Will"

And then we kissed and I told her:

"We should go to a doctor to be sure Clark"

"Yes ok. Oh our little sarcastic Traynor "

"Oh our little bumblebee Clark Traynor" and we both laughed and kissed passionately.

So the same morning we went to Dr. Smith, the ob that Dr. Coyle and Dr. Sneider suggested us, who both by the way were very happy about us. So the next morning the test results that Clark did came out. She is three weeks pregnant as Dr. Smith told us and when we left his office, we both figured it out:

"So husband that day when we were going to Dr. Sneider's office to find out about the results of your treatment that was when …. Our little one was conceived. I guess that's why I had a good feeling that day" and she smiled at me caressing my cheek and then I said playfully:

"Yes, Clark, but I guess I knew also better and I said that day that we should give one more try and see if that treatment worked before we go to Dr. Sneider's office"

"Yeah you couldn't be more right Traynor" and she jumped on my lap and we kissed.

"You are my world Clark"

"You are my world too Traynor"

We didn't tell anyone the news right away. We just wanted to wait for the right moment. And as we returned at the annex Georgie has already arrived from Australia but not for a week as she told me on the phone. She told us that she got engaged to Ben , a colleague of her in Australia and they decided to move here and open their own business in London. Ben would come a few days later because he has some things to close in Australia. And Georgie came earlier to search for their apartment in London. And when she said all of that she also said:

"Plus, I wanted to be close to my family. Close to Mom, Dad, Louisa. And close to you Will. You are my brother and I love you. I love all of you"

And as I was so moved I said:

"Come here you" and she sat on my lap and kissed my cheek and I said as my mother and father were hugging Clark:

"I love you too my baby sister" and Clark was so moved as my parents too.

The following night Nathan, Treena and Georgie came at the annex and we told them about the baby. They were so thrilled about us.

And as a few days passed by, Ben came from Australia and Georgina met him to all of us and we had a celebration dinner for their engagement. Ben moved with Georgina at their place in London and as a few more days passed we discussed with Clark that it was about time for our parents to know about their grandchild. And we told them and they couldn't be happier.

As we are in our bed with Clark now this night that the storm outside is quite strong, all I can do is ask her this:

"Put my hand on your belly Clark" and she did and then she smiled and said:

"Our miracle"

"Yes Clark"

"And I am so lucky because you Will Traynor will be the best dad ever"

"And you will be the best mom ever Clark"

We kissed and then she told me:

"You know I will get fat"

"Yes you will be my fat bumblebee girl" I said teasing her as she hit me gently on my arm.

"I'm just kidding Clark. You're going to be beautiful. You are always beautiful. The most beautiful woman to me. My wife. My Clark. My baby's mom. And I love you"

"And you are so handsome my husband and I love you and everything about you. Even your sarcasm. You are my only true family. You and our kid and I love you"

So we kissed and as the months were passing by Clark is now six months pregnant and she is able to manage with her studies quite well and of course she will take a break from her studies when she is going to be in labor. As for me, well I recently became a head department in Economy Sphere. I work from home mostly but I go there twice a week to check things and Nathan or my dad give me a lift with the van to the company. Clark wants to do that but I don't want her to get tired by driving me there. But I am also an advisor for my old company as well.

Tonight Clark and I and Treena and Nathan we are all invited to Georgie and Ben's apartment for dinner. The advertising company they have goes really well. The dinner was great and we have many dinners and nights like these.

Three more months have passed and Clark gave birth to our baby boy that we named William Clark Traynor. Clark insisted for Will and I insisted for Clark because I call my wife Clark and I wanted our child to have her name. Clark wanted our child to have my name as well so, we gave the little one Will and Clark both. Dr. Smith gave exquisite care to this pregnancy.

I am Will Traynor and ten years have passed by now, since William Clark Traynor has come in this world. Clark who has her degree from Manchester University opened her own store with crazy dresses and bumblebee tights and I with the help of Treena, Nathan, Ben , Georgie and my mother arranged for our guest room to be a workplace for Clark where she will be able to design her own clothes. I am still head department in Economy Sphere and I also run the economic department in my old company. Treena got married with Nathan seven years ago and they have a beautiful five year old girl named Annie . Thomas, Annie and our son are very close. Clark and I are also little Annie's god parents. And Georgie and Ben are our son's god parents. Georgie got married also with Ben seven years ago, the same year with Nathan and Treena and they have a son name Steven who is six years old and Treena and Nathan are his godparents.

Our parents are really well and Clark's Grandpa is really well too. Our parents are going to trips often and enjoy life as we do. And as Clark left our son at school this morning and came back to work from home as I was working from home today, she sat on my lap and kissed me and hugged me tight like she was scared:

"Hey Clark , hey you, not that I am complaining about the kiss, but you are shaking. What's wrong Clark?"

"Traynor I love you. You're great with our son, you are a great father and he is a great son. And I love our life"

"And I love you too. Both of you. So much. So what's wrong?"

"I had a dream last night Will about you going to Dignitas and I got scared and I lost. Because I am lost without you Will Traynor"

"I would never think to go to Dignitas again Clark. You know that. I have you and I have our son. I have everything"

"I know. I just can't stand the feeling I had when we were there and I thought you were going to do this"

"No, don't ever mention that place ever again Clark. You hear me? I am not going anywhere. I don't want you getting sad. I am not going there. Never. Not again. And yes I have the ups and downs in my health but I am still here. I am here now and I know that I will be here for many years to come"

"Yes you are here and you are great in everything. A great husband, a great father and great at your job. See? That wheelchair doesn't define you"

"That wheelchair is nothing Clark. We are everything"

"You are everything Will to me and I love you and I am so proud of you"

"And you are everything to me Clark and I love you too and I am so proud of you too. You are doing great with your job , with our son and with me. Come here"

And she pressed her lips to mine as I deepened our kiss.

"I love you now Will and I will love you always"

"Me too Clark. I will always love you"

"You will love me even more because I have something to tell you"

"What?" I said looking at her waiting.

"Will Traynor Jr. is expecting a sibling. We will be parents for second time. Dr. Smith informed me right before I come to you. So I want you here for me and our kids"

I was speechless because I had to take the treatment a few times for the past years but we didn't manage to have a second child. Dr Sneider and Dr Coyle both told us that it would be difficult for a second time but not impossible. And three months ago we said we would do one last treatment attempt. And it worked.

"You are my life. I am alive with you Clark. Because of you. And I am not going anywhere. I am too stubborn for that. Come here"

And we kissed and as she put my hand on her belly she told me:

"And I am alive with you Traynor. Because of you Traynor. I love you"

"And I love you" and then we went to our bed and made love. And now she is sleeping and I look at her next to me with her head on my chest. I think of her and all of our moments together from the day, from the second she walked into my life, until today that we are in our bed. And all I can say is this:

Will Traynor and Louisa Clark will be always together no matter what. Alive together. Alive because we are together.

I am Will Traynor and despite the ups and downs in my health I am here. Louisa Clark and Will Traynor are one. And I intend to be here for many years to come. For her and for our kids. And even if one day my health will get so bad that I …. Well even if my body will give in someday, - a day that I know it will come in many years from now - even then, our love with Clark will never end. Because we are soul mates. And scored on each other's hearts forever. But I am here now next to the love of my life and I look at her and I know that we will always be together. Alive together. No matter what.

Louisa Clark and I happy with our two kids

Louisa Clark and Will Traynor

Our love …. ALIVE ALWAYSSSS


End file.
